Suddenly I See
by Robstenfanpire
Summary: Edwards wife died in a car crash leaving him alone with his daughter but its been 2 years since his wifes death and he's ready to find love again. Bella works at his daughters daycare, so what happens when their paths cross? All Human.
1. Chapter 1

Bella P.O.V

My childhood hadn't been very good. My mom left my dad when I was 4 and my dad took that anger out on me. By hitting me on a daily basis for no good reason. It only got worse as I grew up.

I grew up in Forks, Washington. It's a small rainy town.

When I turned 18 I used college as an excuse to get away from my dad. When I told him I'm going to leave he beat me like there was no tomorrow. I could barely move so I got hospitalized. That's when I told my doctors what my dad did. He got sentenced to jail for life with no bail. After that I didn't have to live my life in fear anymore I could actually start to live life.

After I fully recovered I went to Seattle for college. I majored n writing.

I became a book editor after collage. Being an editor allows me to have a very flexible schedule, which gives me a lot of free time; too much free time. So every day I go to Twilight daycare; my friend Angela Weber owns it, so she lets my go and help a couple of hours a day.

I get paid for both my jobs. So money is not a problem. That allows me to have a nice condo in a very safe and nice neighborhood, good clothes, and good food.

Although my childhood sucked I still love my life and I wouldn't change a thing. I'm 24 and loving life.

* * *

><p>Edward p.o.v<p>

I got married when I was 21 to Tanya. We had our baby girl; Emily, when we were 23. Now I'm 25 and a single parent.

I'm a single parent because about 5 months after Emily was born Tanya was on her way to work and got in a car crash. She died on the spot. So I was left with Emily.

It's been 2 years since her death. I'm ready to move on with my life, I know that's what Tanya would want. I'm not looking to replace her; never, She was my first love I can't replace that. But I know there is someone out there for me I can feel it.

"Daddy, let go I miss Bewa." My little angel said.

Bella works at Emily's daycare. Emily Has loved Bella since she started going to daycare 6 months ago. She has called Bella her best friend since her first day. I haven't met Bella yet but my daughter decided I would meet her today.

"Ok, princess lets got." I said as I picked her up and put her in her car seat.

We got there in 10 minuets. Emily ran into the playroom and come out holding the hand of whom I assume is Bella. She was about 5'4, had long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes.

"Daddy, Bella." Emily said happily.

I extended my hand out to Bella to shake and said, "I'm Edward Cullen. It's so nice to finally meet you, Emily has told me a lot about you." She shook my hand and the contact sent an electric current through my body. I hadn't felt that in years, so I knew it's special; but I chose to ignore it.

"Bella Swan. Its nice to meet you too." She said smiling sweetly. Her smile was beautiful.

"Well, I have to go to work. I'll see you later." I told her, as I leaned to give Emily a kiss."

* * *

><p>Bella p.o.v<p>

Emily is like my shadow; she follows me everywhere I go in the daycare. I honestly don't mind it though it's adorable.

Emily always talks about her dad; but I've noticed she never mentions her mother so I don't know if there is a mom in the picture.

Emily actually introduced me to her father today. I have to say he is very handsome and polite. When I shook his hand I felt a spark run through my body. I've never felt it before so I knew it was special but I didn't know what to make out of it.

The day passed fairly quickly. I would be closing the daycare today so I was just waiting for everyone to leave.

The daycare phone started to ring.

"Twilight Daycare. How can I help you?" I answered.

"Hey, my daughter is there, Emily." I knew it was Edward because I recognized his voice right away.

"Hey, Edward it's Bella." I said.

"Bella, I was wondering how long is the daycare open?" Edward asked.

"7." I replied.

"I can't leave work till 8 and I have no one to pick Emily up."

'That's fine Edward. I'll stay with her till you come. I said honestly. I really didn't mind staying long for her. Emily is a really sweet kid, although I didn't see her outside the daycare, I can still say I love her.

"I don't want to burden you with that. Are you sure?"

"Absolutely Edward. I love Emily and I'm actually excited to spend more time with her." I told Edward.

"Ok, thank you so much. Bye." He said.

"Bye." I replayed before hanging up.

I spent the next hour with Emily. We played games and had dinner together. Around 8:15 we saw Edward walk in.

"Daddy!" Emily squealed.

"Hey Princess." He replied sweetly.

"Me had fun wif Bewa." She said happily.

"Really, that great."

Emily walked away from him and back to the table we were at. Edward followed.

"Hey Bella, thank you so much." He said.

"Oh, it was no problem at all. In fact I'm more then willing to watch her next time you run late." I said honestly.

"I really appreciate it. I will definitely keep that in mind."

After that we just watched Emily play for a few minuets.

"She's a really beautiful and sweet girl, Edward." I said out of the blue. "You and you wife must be really proud."

"Thanks, and yes I am proud. I'm sure my wife would have been too, if she were alive." He said the last part quietly.

When he said that I looked at his left hand and noticed there is no ring.

"Oh, Edward I'm so sorry. I had no idea." I said apologetically.

"No, don't worry its been 2 years I'm over it. I wont ever forget her but I'm ready to move on."

After that they left home. I cleaned and locked up before leaving.

**A/N: Hey, thank you for reading!**

**I will probably have the next chapter on April 6th.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to my beta Teamedward1998!**

**Disclaimer: It's all SM.**

Bella p.o.v

-3 week later-

Edward had a nightshift tonight and his family was all out of town, so I'm watching Emily for him. His house is only a few minutes away from mine, so it didn't take long to get there. When I got there I rang the doorbell and not even a minute later the door swung open and Emily hugged my legs.

I picked her up into my arm and hugged her back. I heard Edward chuckle and I looked up to see him in front of us, looking good.

"Hey Edward." I greeted him.

"Hey, Bella. Please come in." He said opening the door so I could step in.

"It smells really good." I complemented as I walked into the kitchen with Emily still in my arms.

"I made dinner." Edward told me smiling.

"You didn't have to." I said

"I wanted to. You're not letting me pay you for this, so this is how I'm paying." He told me with a playful smile.

"Thank You, Edward." I said giving him a side hug before he took the chicken out of the oven.

"That looks really good," I said looking at the chicken.

"It's chicken Parmesan and I made steamed vegetables on the side as well." Edward said as he made our plates.

We sat around the table and started to eat. The meal was really good, there is no hiding that Edward can cook.

After we ate Edward had to leave to work right away, so I cleaned up the table and did the dishes while Emily went to watch tv.

"Emily, it's time to take a bath." I told her when I walked into the living room after doing the dishes.

We went up to her bathroom and started her bath. Less then an hour later I had her in bed, fast asleep.

I changed into my pj's and went down stairs and fell asleep on the couch, but I woke up a few hours later from Emily crying. I quickly got up and went to her room. Emily was sitting up on her bed crying.

"Shh baby, why are you crying?" I asked softly as I pulled her out of her crib, into my arms.

"Bad dweam." She cried, nuzzling her face into my neck.

"Aw sweetie, it's ok." I whispered as she continued to cry.

After a few minutes she stopped crying and started to fall asleep. But before she fully fell asleep she mumbled, "I sleep wif you, please."

"Ok you can sleep with me." I whispered as took her to the guest room that Edward told me I could stay in.

I put Emily down on the bed and then I got in. I wrapped my arms around her and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning I woke up only to find Edward looking at us with a soft smile on his face.

"Morning," I said quietly before looking at the clock to see it's seven in the morning.

"Morning," he replied.

"When did u get home?" I asked.

"Around five." He answered before looking over at Emily. "You bring a sense of peace over her." He took a breath. "Over both of us actually. Bella, I have been thinking a lot lately and I've been trying to muster up the courage to ask but I'm kind of afraid."

He sat on the bed and I gently pulled my arms away from Emily to sit up. I got closer to him then put my hand over his and said, "Just say it."

He took a breath then said, "Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I smiled. "I've been wanting for you to ask me that since... well when I first met you."

He slowly leaned into me and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was slow and passionate.

"And I've been wanting to do that since I met you." He said against my lips.

I pecked his lips one more time before looking over to Emily, who was still sound asleep.

"Why did she sleep with you?" Edward asked.

"She had a bad dream and wanted to sleep with me." I answered as I brushed some of her hair off her face.

He leaned in and gave me another soft kiss on my lips.

"You still look tired, lay down" I said patting the bed.

He got under the covers next to me then pulled me into his arms. We fell asleep soon after.

I felt a small hand tapping my face gently. I knew it was Emily so I opened my eyes to see her with a beautiful smile on her face.

I realized I had my head on Edward's chest and he had his arms wrapped around me. A smile spread across my face as I remembered that i'm his girlfriend now. I sat up and saw him smiling at me.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey, how long have you been awake?" I asked.

"Not long, Emily woke me up a few minutes ago." He told me.

I nodded and we all started to get out of bed. I went to change then I helped Emily change. When we got downstairs I saw Edward sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey, I'm going to get going." I said to Edward.

"Ok, but let's go on a date tomorrow night." He answered.

"Ok sounds good, what time?" I asked having a hard time hiding my excitement.

"I'll pick you up at 7." He answered smiling brightly.

I nodded and he walked me to my car on the driveway. I hugged Emily then Edward but he didn't let me get away without a kiss, which made Emily giggle.

Edward was picking me up for our date in a few minutes. He said to dress semi- formal, so I'm wearing a strapless grey dress that ends just above my knees and sliver heels. My hair was down in loose curls and I had a little make up on.

I heard the doorbell ring and I wasted no time opening the door. Edward was wearing suite pants, a blue t-shirt, and a suite jacket. He looked amazing.

"Bella, you look amazing." Edward told me.

"Thanks, you look good." I said blushing.

"These are for you." He held out a bouquet of white and red tulips.

I took them from him then leaned in to peck his lips.

"Thank you." I said against his lips. "Let me put these in water then we'll get going."

He nodded and I left to put the flowers in a vase.

When I locked the door he took a hold of my hand and lead me to the car.

"So where we goin?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He answered with a smirk.

"I hate surprises." I said annoyed.

He chuckled and not even 10 minutes later we pulled up to the pier.

"Edward, what are we doing here?" I asked confused.

"You'll see. Now please close your eyes." I give him an annoyed look but did what he said.

After a few minutes of walking he said, "Open your eyes."

I gasped at what I saw. We were standing in front of a beautiful table setting on a yacht.

"It's beautiful, Edward." I said.

"Not as beautiful as you." I blushed at that.

We sat down and the waiter took our drink orders.

"How did you manage to pull this off?" I asked.

"Well, my dad owns the yacht." I knew him and his family is wealthy, but I didn't know they were this wealthy.

"My dad thought buying it was a good investment. I personally prefer to spend my money on things more important then a boat." He said.

"I agree with you but it's really nice." I said taking the settings around me in.

The waiter came back with our drinks and to took our orders. When he left we got up and started to walk around the yacht.

"So, tell me about your childhood." He said.

"Well, there isn't much to tell. I grew up in Forks with my dad, my mom left me when I was little." I told him truthfully.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did she leave?" Edward asked curiously.

"My dad was abusing her and when she left he started to abuse me. It lasted till I left to college." I said.

"Please tell me he's not still a part of your life." He pleaded, his eyes looking sad and a little angry.

"No he's not. When he found out I was leaving for college he beat me. I got hospitalized, that's when I told the doctor what he does. He got arrested." I explained.

"Oh, thank god. I can't believe someone would hurt you." He said angrily.

"It was scary." I said as the memories of my worst beatings started to flood through my head.

He wiped the tears that I didn't realize were falling. Then he pulled me into his chest.

"Don't worry. I won't ever let anyone hurt you again." The thought of him protecting me for the rest of my life gave be butterflies and brought a smile to my face.

**A/N: I hope you liked it!**

**Follow me on Twiiter (Robstenfanpire)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to Teamedward1998! She's a great beta!**

Edward p.o.v

Bella and I have been together for a month now and she makes me so happy. I don't think I have been this happy since Emily's birth. Things between us have gotten pretty serious in the last month, and I guess my family has noticed that because they asked to meet her.

Today is Friday and Bella is coming over for dinner after work. It's been a busy week for both of us, I've had long hours at work and she's been busy at the daycare.

Tonight I'm making Emily's favorite for dinner, chicken alfredo with garlic bread.

The door bell rang and I hear Emily's little feet running toward it, "Emily, don't open the door without me." I call after her.

She stopped right next to the door, waiting for me to come open it. As I open the door I see Bella looking so beautiful.

Before I can say anything Emily squeals, "Bewa!"

Bella picked Emily up in her arms to hug her, "Hey sweetie, I missed you." Bella said planting kisses on Emily face.

When she put Emily down I pulled Bella into a hug and said, "Hey love,"

"Hey," She greeted before kissing my lips.

We told Emily a few days ago that we're a couple, and her response was "Like Barbie and Ken." So since she knows we can show PDA as long as we keep things appropriate.

"Mmm, it's smells good. Let me guess, you're making chicken alfredo." She said with a smile.

"That's right, with garlic bread." I told her smiling.

"Bewa, play wif me." Emily said, before she took a hold of Bella's hand and took her to the living room.

They sat on the ground by the coffee table and started to color. Bella looks so natural with Emily, it's heart warming.

"Hey babe, you want me to set the table?" Bella asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah that would be great, thanks." I answered.

She nodded and started to set the table, as I made our plates.

"Alright dinner is ready. Emily come to the table." I announced, Bella and I sat next to each other with Emily across from us.

"Daddy made my favowite." Emily stated.

"Is this really your favorite?" Bella asked with enthusiasm.

Emily giggled and nodded happily.

"Where did you learn to cook like this, Edward?" Bella asked.

"My mom taught me when I was a teenager." I told her.

"Wow a teenager? I wouldn't think a teenage guy would agree to that." Bella said.

"Well my mom wanted me to be able to cook on my own, and I didn't have anything better to do so I learned." I said with a laugh.

"I'm happy you did because I like a guy that can cook." Bella said winking at me playfully.

I laughed and said, "Good to know."

We continued to eat in silence before I decided to break it by saying, "Bella, what do you say about meeting my family?"

"Oh ummm..."

"If it's to early and your not comfortable I understand." I said quickly.

"I would love to meet them Edward." She said, putting her hand on my knee for reassurance.

—-—-—

Bella p.o.v

I can honestly without a doubt say I am in love with Edward, but I haven't told him.

"Hey, she just fell asleep." I heard Edward say coming down the stairs.

About an hour ago he went up with Emily to get her ready for bed, while I waited down stairs looking through some of the albums of pictures he had out.

"How about we watch a movie?" He asked and I nodded.

He put Mr. And Mrs. Smith on. But half way through the movie he pulled me onto his lap and started to kiss me.

His sparkling green eyes were burning, full of want and desire. Edward nudged his face forward, capturing my lips in a soft and supple way. His left hand moved to the back of my head, tangling my hair in his fingers. He parted his lips slightly, sucking on my bottom lip.

Eventually, he slipped his tongue in and I moved to straddle his legs, never once breaking the kiss. Edward's right hand moved up and down my back making my body tingle. His left one moved from my hair, sliding down the side of my body and I felt his thumb graze the side of my covered breast. His hands rested on my hips.

His hands moved around to my front; pulling my shirt up. He placed sensual, wet kisses down my neck; my skin felt on fire. He moved the strap of my tank and bra to the side so he could continue the kisses along my collarbone. He tugged on my tank and I lifted my arms to help him take it off. The moment it was, Edward moved down to my newly exposed skin, kissing it.

Considering I was now just in my bra and jeans, I thought it was only fair that he be shirtless too. I pulled his shirt up enough to sneak my hands under, my nails teased his toned chest and six pack abs. I tugged his shirt up, making him pull away and raise his arms to get it off. I tossed it on the floor and crashed my lips to his. He moaned again and that sound was enough for me to make my next move. I trailed my nails down his chest to his shorts. I hooked a finger in the fabric, moving it back and forth, from hip bone to hip bone. I started to unbutton them and Edward immediately froze. He stopped kissing me and pulled back.

"Bella, stop." Edward said, breathless.

He removed my hands from his body and placed them at my side.

"Edwa..."

"Bella, stop!" he ordered firmly.

I looked at him; I saw regret, sadness, worry and confusion. I could feel the tears start to pool in my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

I got off him and frantically looked around for my shirt. I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I chanced a look at Edward and he was pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed. I felt the tears fall down my face. The minute I found my tank and shirt, I ran out of there, stopping long enough just to grab my purse. I heard Edward yell my name, but I didn't stop, I couldn't.

He just rejected me.

**A/N: I hope you like it! **

**Follow me on twitter at Robstenfanpire!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

I heard a light knock on the door I knew it was Edward. I took a deep breath before unlocking and opening it. The moment I saw his glorious face, I let out that gush of air. I felt my shoulders suddenly relax with one look into his eyes. There was pain, and sadness but there was also hope and adoration. He looked like he hadn't slept all night.

"Hi," I greeted him, softly.

"Hi," he replied, giving me his crooked grin.

I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I held onto him like he was my lifeline and the second he slid his arms around my waist, lifting me off the ground, he held me the same way.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he repeated over and over, softly in my ear. "So, so sorry."

"Stop," I said, placing my finger over his mouth. I looked around and released we were still outside. "Oh, come on in," I said, wiggling down his body to stand.

We walked in and sat on the couch. I know he was expecting me to sit right next to him but I put some distance. Edward's face dropped but if we were going to have this talk, I needed to put some space between us. Otherwise, my thoughts would consist of how easy it'd be to straddle him. I curled my legs under my body.

"What happened last night, Edward? Did I move too fast?" I asked, worried.

"No, it was all my fault. You did nothing wrong, you were just going off my lead," he told me. "You know that I like you...a lot? You've changed my life for the better?"

I nodded.

Edward let out a gush of air.

"Bella, last night I wanted to take things further. Not necessarily on the couch, but you know what I mean. Things were going great...you were all I could think about. I wanted to show you how much you meant to me, but, all of a sudden, I thought it wasn't the right time. I mean consider we were on the couch and Emily was upstairs. Ugh, what I'm trying to say is I don't want my kid around for our first time." He said quickly.

"I get were your coming from, I really do. But you said to stop kind of harshly and... I don't know, I just thought you did want me or something." I said nervously.

"I know I should have stopped you in a different way. Trust me the second I realized my harshness I regretted it."

I know he didn't mean to be harsh and I know I forgive him completely. So to show him that all is forgiven I lean in to kiss him.

The kiss was innocent at first but then became full of passion. I slid my arms around his neck. He slipped his tongue in the moment he felt an opening. Our tongues danced together, his taking the lead, and I moaned into his mouth.

My hips bucked, and he groaned when I moved over his erection. He reached to hold my hips still, slowly rubbing his thumbs back and forth over my sides. Edward took my bottom lip in between his teeth gently, pulling on it as he leaned back.

"Bella, I want to show you how you make me feel," he said in his husky voice.

Edward was asking for my permission. He wanted to make sure I was okay with this. As if he didn't already know my answer.

"Mmm, yes…show me, Edward," I told him, breathless.

All of a sudden we were no longer sitting. I was being cradled in Edward's arms as he carried me to the bedroom. While he was preoccupied watching where he was going, I took the opportunity to repay him for all the kisses. I kissed along that chiseled jaw of his.

Edward gently laid me down in the middle of bed, kicking off his shoes. He moved his body over mine, once again staring into my eyes. I could only assume he was making sure this is what I wanted, and that there were no questions going through my mind. He wouldn't find any questions; my only thoughts were of Edward and how much he meant to me, how much I wanted him.

I placed my hands on either side of his face, looking back and forth from his eyes to his mouth before pressing my lips to his.

Edward's left hand moved up and down my side, lifting my tank up so he could feel my skin. His hand slid across my abdomen and I felt my muscles tighten at his touch. He moved his lips away and I whimpered from the loss of contact, but his lips were on my skin instantly. He kissed his way down my neck, nibbling on my ear then finding my sweet spot, and I moaned.

Edward leaned back on his legs and lifted my tank up. I sat up to help him. I heard a sensual groan from him when he saw my bare breasts, throwing my tank to the side.

I smiled, biting my bottom lip and looking up at him through my lashes.

He lowered his body back over mine, pressing his hardness into me.

He lowered his mouth to kiss and suck gently on my right breast, as he rolled and pinched my other nipple with his fingers. I gasped as my back arched towards his still-clothed chest.

"Edward," I moaned.

I slid my hands under his shirt and ran my nails along his back muscles. I tugged on his shirt, and he pulled away long enough to take it off. He kissed a trail down my stomach.

"You're so beautiful, Bella," he said, against my stomach.

"Edward," I moaned.

He leaned back against his legs as he moved his hands to my pants hooking his fingers on both sides and gently pulling them and my panties down.

I lay there in front of Edward, completely naked for the first time, and I closed my eyes, taking in the moment.

"Bella," he said, "look at me, beautiful."

I opened my eyes and looked directly into his deep green depths.

"Please, don't close your eyes to me. I love looking into those amazing eyes and trying to figure out what you're thinking." he smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure you'd love to read my mind right now," I smiled, seductively.

"What are you thinking right now?" he asked, in between placing kisses along my collarbone.

"It isn't fair that I'm naked and you still have your shorts on."

"Well, that can be fixed easily."

He knelt back again, moving his hands to his pants, but I grabbed them in mine.

"Allow me," I said, sitting up.

I undid the button and slowly lowered the zipper. I grabbed onto the sides, hooking my finger in the elastic of his underwear, as well, pulling both his shorts and his underwear down at the same time. He stood up to let them pool around his feet. The moment I saw him, I gasped; he was bigger than what I'm used to and beautiful.

"Do you have any flaws?" I asked seriously.

Edward chuckled. "We're lying in your bed naked and you want to know if I have any flaws?"

"Yes."

"I have plenty of flaws, Bella. I'm by no means perfect, but do you really want me to tell you all of them? I think that might put a damper on the mood," he said, crashing his lips to mine.

"Good point," I mumbled, against his lips.

My fingers found themselves tangled in Edward's hair, and our tongues moved together like the waves of the ocean.

I knew at that moment that I was ready for him, and for us to move forward in our relationship.

He slowly pressed into me. He paused, hovering over me, running his fingers along the side of my face as he stared into my eyes, waiting for me to get comfortable. He swiped away a tear that I didn't know had fallen. I knew the tears were for the moment, not from the pain. I'd never felt this strongly for someone before.

"Are you okay, beautiful?" he asked, brushing his nose against mine.

"Yes, just go slowly, please."

He nodded his head as I reveled in the slow movement of having him inside me. I slid my arms under his, grasping onto his shoulders, and I moved my hips to meet his thrusts. He brought his lips to mine and we moved together with incredible passion and desire.

In this moment, I've never felt closer to Edward. It was like last night's humiliating incident never happened.

"Damn, Bella!" he grunted.

I ran my hands up and down his back, grasping onto his muscles as they flexed and contracted under my fingers. Our bodies were both covered in sweat, and I knew neither of us would last much longer.

"Faster, Edward. I need you to go faster," I moaned.

It was like he'd been waiting for me to give the command. His breaths became more ragged against my neck as he slammed his hips into mine, his face nuzzled into the crook of my neck.

"I want to feel you come for me." He moaned.

"Oh, God Edward!" I exclaimed as I experienced what seemed like the best orgasm of my life. My fingers tugged and pulled on his hair as I rode out my ecstasy.

"Bella, you're so beautiful!" he yelled as he stopped thrusting and exploded inside of me.

"We belong together, you and me," he murmured placing kisses all over my face as we rode out our orgasms. "You're so perfect, Bella."

Edward pulled out and I immediately felt the loss in my entire being. I felt whole with him inside of me. He rolled us over onto our sides, kissing and pulling me close to his chest. I wrapped my arm around his back and nuzzled my head under his chin.

"Bella, I how did you get this?" He whispered, referring to the scar his fingers were gently stroking on the back of my right shoulder.

"My dad hit me with a metal stick once, when I was 11. It cut really deep at that spot, after healing it left a scar." It wasn't that bad of a scar, it was a thin 2.5 inch scar.

"Do you have more scars." He asked softly.

I nodded. "Some."

"Would you mind showing them?" He asked nervously.

"Sure." I moved to sit up and he did the same.

"I have one right above my hip from when he throw me into glass. I was about 14 when I got it." I said pointing at the three little scars lined up next to each other. "I have another one on the back of my neck, I don't really remember how I got it but I know I was really young may 5 or 6." I pointed at the small scar right on the back of my neck."

After I explained all my scars we fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: Thx for reading! I hope you liked it! **

**So I just want to say, if you guys have a twitter follow me; I have my link on my profile, if I get over 8 followers from fanfiction then I'll start to tweet about my stories; like when a story will be updated and when a new story is coming, and if you guys have question you can ask me there. So FOLLOW! FOLLOW! FOLLOW! Another thing I want to say is if you have a formspring accounts get my link from my profile and ask me questions, it can be about anything... even my stories. **

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to my beta teamedwardforever1998!**

Bella p.o.v

1 month later

Over the past month Edward and I have gotten closer then we have ever been, not just physically but emotionally too. At least 3 out of 5 days a week I stay over at his house. I can actually call his house a home, cause it is. The people I love live there. I actually feel more comfortable in his house then I do in my own.

Right now I miss Edward and Emily to death. I haven't seen Edward and Emily for 2 weeks because I had been in New York for a meeting with a couple of the authors whom I'm editing a book for. Of course I text him, talk over the phone with them and video chat with them. But those things aren't anywhere close to the joy I get from actually being with them.

I actually got back from New York this morning. We decided that I'm going to stay at his place for a week. When I pulled into his driveway I all but sprinted to the door. As soon I got to the doorstep the door swung open.

Edward was standing with his arms stretched out toward me. I ran into his arms.

"Oh my god, I missed you so much." I said hugging him tight.

"I missed you too, love." I pulled away from his embrace, not completely but enough to give him a kiss.

He moved us away from the door and to the couch. Just as the kiss started to deepen we heard crying from upstairs.

"She has a fever." He sighed.

I got up and started to walk toward Emily's room.

"Bewa!" Emily cheered weakly.

It broke my heart to see her so weak, she's usually so energetic.

I walked over and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh honey, your burning up." I said as in felt her forehead.

"It's time for medicine, princess." Edward said from behind me.

"Nooooo," Emily started to cry.

"She hasn't been taking her medicine. If she had she probably would have been better by now." Edward said, sounding tired and defeated.

I took the medicine from his hand and said, "Let me talk to her."

He left the room and I looked over at Emily, "Princess, if you don't take this then you are going to be in bed all week and we aren't going to play or go to fun places." I told her.

"You stay?" She asked.

"Yeah, but you have to drink this so you can feel better." I told her.

She nodded and started to sit up. I gave her the medicine with no problems and I left her in her room watching Ariel.

When I went back down I saw Edward sitting at the dining room table, that was set up with candles and rose pedals.

"Aw baby, it's so pretty." I said as I sat down.

"Not as pretty as you, love." He said, making me blush. "Did she take the medicine?"

"Yup, I just told her that if she got better we would have a lot of fun this week." I told him.

"Thank you, baby." He answered sounding grateful.

"No problem." I said smiling.

"Bella, remember a while ago we spoke about meeting my family?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I do." I said.

"Well, do you think we can make it happen tomorrow?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course!" I said.

"Great! So they're having a Sunday brunch, tomorrow." He said happily.

The thought of meeting Edward's family was an exciting but nerve wrecking thought.

Our conversation continued, with us talking about the events that took place the last 2 weeks. He said he had to give Emily a bath but he looked really tired so I offered to do it. I went up to Emily's room and saw her still lying down watching TV.

"Come here, it's time for a bath." I helped her up from bed and carried her over to the bathroom across her room.

I gave her a bath, dried her hair, got her in her pajamas, gave her medicine and tucked her in bed.

A couple of hours ago she looked pale with very rosy cheeks. After drinking her medicine and taking a bath she looks much better, she probably will be back to normal by tomorrow morning.

After she fell asleep it was half past ten. As I started leaving her room, I saw Edward standing at the doorway.

"You are so good with her." He said as he pulled me into his arms, kissing me.

We made our way into his room never breaking the kiss.

"I have to take a shower." I broke the kiss to say.

"But 2 weeks is too long. I need you." He whined as he started to kiss my neck.

"Mmm, I know baby. So just join me in the shower." I grinned as I started to unbuckle his pants.

We quickly got undressed and in the shower.

"Fuck, yes, baby." Edward panted.

I watched his toes curl as I stroked him. With my free hand, I snaked it around his side, down his stomach. He growled and before I knew it I was against the wall straddling his waist.

I looked into his lust-filled eyes as his hold on me tightened. The water was starting to cool and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling the warmth of his body closer. With a simple roll of my hips, Edward's tip entered. I moaned licking my lips in anticipation, raising my eyes to his and through my hooded stare, Edward pushed in harder.

I whined as the freezing cold water hit my face, but Edward made it quickly warm up. Under the streams of the water, Edward began to pump into me at his own pace.

"I'm not...sure...I can...hold off...very long, Bella," he grunted in between thrusts.

I gripped his shoulders harder seeing as I was putting more strain on him. His grip tightened in a painful, but erotic-filled way as the pulses hit us. My back slid up and down against the tile; between those movements, his thrusting and the pleasurable rhythm of the water I could feel my thighs begin to quiver.

"I'm getting close, Edward. Yes...yes..fuck..yes, baby," I chanted.

We finished our shower soon after and got to bed. Wrapped in each other's arms we fell asleep.

"Bewa, daddy, Wake up!" Emily squealed as she jumped on the bed.

I pulled her down on to the bed next to me and started to tickle her.

"Stop... it tickles... Stop!" She said through her laughs.

I stopped tickling her just as Edward was waking up.

"What are my girls doing up so early?" He asked sleepily.

"It's not early, babe. It's 9:30." I told him as I leaned in to kiss him.

"Oh, we have to get going in an hour." He said as he started to get up.

After a few minutes more of playing around with Emily I got up and took Emily in to my arms. I went to the living room, put Emily in her high chair and turned on cartoons for her to watch while Edward and I got ready.

I decided to wear a light blue strapless dress that went right above my knees. I paired it with sliver Sandals, leaving my hair down in it's natural waves, and I had light make up on.

I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Edward sitting on the bed dressed in dark jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. Such simple outfits made him look so sexy!

I sat on his lap and started to kiss him. We spent 5 minutes making out but then he pulled away laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"That was just sudden." He laughed.

"I couldn't help myself. You look so hot." I told him smiling.

"Well, you look very hot yourself." He said before he started to kiss me again.

Before we could deepen the kiss we heard Emily crying from the living room. I jumped up from Edwards lap and ran to Emily. I picked her up and almost immediately she stopped crying and cuddled into me.

I took her to her room to dress her in a blue dress. She looked adorable!

"Are my girls ready to go?" Edward asked as he walked into the room.

I nodded and he took Emily from my arms, buckling her into her car seat.

When we got down from the car Edward took a hold of my hand and Emily ran into the house without waiting for us.

Once we got to the door I saw Edward's mom and dad waiting for us to come. Edward walked up to them and gave them a hug, but never let go of my hand.

"Mom, dad, this Bella, my girlfriend." Edward introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you." Edward's dad said as Esme pulled me into a hug.

"You too," I said.

"Call us Esme and Carlisle, sweetheart." Esme said sweetly.

I nodded and we started to make our way to the backyard were everyone was.

"Follow me, I'll introduce you to the rest." Edward said.

I nodded and he started to lead us toward a table where a tall blonde and a short pixie looking women sat.

"Hello ladies, I would like you to meet Bella." Edward said happily.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Alice, Edward's sister." She said.

"And I'm Rosalie, Edward's sister-in-law." The tall blonde said. "We have heard so many good things about you."

"I've heard a lot of good things about you too." I said.

They both seem really nice and I have a feeling we'll get along great.

Edward then led us toward the grill where 2 men stood.

"Hey guys, meet Bella." Edward said when we got closer.

"Bella, it's good to finally meet you! I'm Emmet, Edward's brother."

"And I'm Jasper, Edward's brother-in-law."

"It's nice to meet you guys." I said.

The brunch flowed nicely. They asked me about myself and told me about themselves. They are easy people to have a conversation with. When brunch was over we just sat around the table with dessert and continued to talk.

"Edward, have you showed Bella around the house?" Esme asked.

He shook his head then Alice said, "Then what are you waiting for?"

Edward stood up and took my hand, leading me toward the house. He showed me the whole house and it was beautiful to say the least.

"I have one more room I want to show you. It's on the 3rd floor of the house. On that floor it's just that room and my room. So you can say that the whole floor is mine." He said chuckling toward the end.

It's a simple room two walls were all dark blue and two wall was all glass and it had an amazing view of the forest. The only thing in the room was a piano.

"Edward, you play?" I asked.

"Mmhmm, it relaxes me." He answered.

"Can you play for me?" I asked shyly.

"Of course, I actually have something special for you." He answered.

Edward sat on the bench with me next to him. He started to play; it's very a beautiful song.

"That's called Bella's Lullaby." He said when he finished the song.

I gasped and started to cry.

"I love you." I managed to say through my tears.

"I love you too." He leaned in to peck my lips.

"Bewa?" I heard Emily say from the door, we turned our bodies to face her.

"Yeah baby," I said as I opened my arms for her, she walked right into my arms and started to cry.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Baby, why are you crying?" I asked hugging her close and stroking her back.

"B-B-Bewa you be m-my m-m-mommy?" She managed to say between sobs.

I gasped, I was speechless; I didn't know what to say.

**A/N: Thank you for all the review and alerts, I really appreciate them.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to teamedwardforever1998!**

Bella p.o.v

"Emily, I would love to be your mommy." I answered.

She squealed and hugged me. "I wove you."

"I love you too." I said hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I drew family." Emily told us as she showed us a picture; it was a picture of the three of us holding hands.

As soon as she left Edward pulled me into his arms and started to kiss me.

"Bella, I'm glad you said yes." He whispered against my lips.

"I love her like my own, and I definitely want to be her mom. But the last thing I want is for her not to know Tanya." I told him honestly.

"I understand what you're saying and as happy as I am that you're a mom to her, I will tell her about Tanya. I think after she turns five I will start to tell her about Tanya." I nodded in agreement.

We left Esme and Carlisle's house soon after.

Edward p.o.v

I was thrilled that Bella said she wants to be Emily's mom. After Tanya's death I didn't think I would meet anyone willing to except the fact that I have a child then I found Bella who loves both me and Emily in all the ways possible.

I understand that Bella doesn't want to replace Tanya. I always knew that I would tell Emily about Tanya. I just haven't started yet because Emily is too young to understand. When she turns five I will start to tell her about Tanya.

Since Bella will be staying with me for a week I decided to plan a surprise trip to California. We'll be staying there for 5 days. During those five days I have planned to go to Disneyland, Sea World, and somewhere in between Bella and I will go on a romantic dinner.

We all sat down and started to eat breakfast at around 10:30.

"So I have a surprise for you two," I said to Emily and Bella.

"Please do tell." Bella said in a sweet voice.

"Well, we're going to California tomorrow for 5 days. We will be going to Disneyland and Sea World." I told them with a smile.

Emily started to squeal and Bella was smiling.

"That's great, but I don't have clothes appropriate for the summer there." Bella said.

"No worries, Alice took care of that." I said to her,

She didn't say anything for a few moments then out of nowhere said, "This is our first trip as a couple."

"Yes, and as a family." I replied. "By the way we have a few romantic dinners planned."

"But what about Emily?" She asked.

"Well Tanya's parents live in L.A." I told her. "When Tanya died they had just moved to Washington. They stayed and helped with Emily the first few months when I was at my worst. After I got better they left. So Emily hasn't seen them since. I want her to know her grandparents, so this trip is partly for that."

She nodded then said, "So that means I have to meet them?" She's nervous, that is very obvious.

"Babe, don't worry they'll love you." I reassured.

Bella p.o.v

I haven't been to Disneyland since I was young, so to be honest I'm excited. Not just for that though, for everything. Disneyland, Sea World, the dates with Edward, and just spending time with the two of them.

We had to be at the airport around 8 p.m because the flight leaves at 10 p.m.

Right now it's 7 and we're getting ready to leave.

"Mommy," Emily called. I don't think I'll every get used to her calling me that. I just can't believe that I found Edward and Emily, I love them so much.

"Yeah Emily?" I asked.

"We leave?" She asked.

"Soon I promise." I answered her.

We got to the airport and boarded the plane soon after. It was Emily's first time on a plan so she got a little scared but then got over it.

We arrived in L.A around 12 in the morning; it's actually really hot for 12 o'clock.

By the time we got out of the airport and to the hotel it was 1:30.

Emily slept most of the plan ride, when it landed she didn't wake up, so Edward carried her. When we got to the hotel thankfully she still hadn't woken up, she needs the rest.

Once we got into the room we all changed and went to sleep.

First day of our trip started great. Around 10 Emily woke us up and we went to have breakfast. Then went and hung out by the pool.

Around 12 in the afternoon Edward got a call from Tanya's parents. They said they want to have lunch with us at some restaurant in our hotel. So we are on our way there right now.

I was wearing a sundress and flip-flops, as was Emily, and Edward he was wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

When we got there Emily ran into the arms of her grandparents, after hugging Emily they came to Edward.

"Hey Edward, you look great." The women said as she hugged him, the man shook Edward's hand.

"Thanks, by the way this is my girlfriend, Bella." Edward told them as he pulled me to his side.

"Hello, I'm Suzan and this is my husband Eric." Suzan said then pulled me into a hug. It surprised me that she would hug her daughter's widowed husband's girlfriend. Eric shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Oh honey, you too." Suzan said happily.

We sat down and continued talking. They were very nice people, and very welcoming.

The food arrived before Emily tapped my thigh, "Mommy dwink pwease."

I gave her the drink and then started to slice her food so it would be easier to eat.

As I was cutting I heard Suzan say, "Edward, she's so good with Emily."

"Them interacting is a very sweet sight to watch." Eric said.

After he said that I finished with Emily, so I looked up and everyone was looking at me smiling, and I blushed at the attention.

"After Tanya's death we always wanted you to find someone who would love you and Emily." Eric said looking at Edward. "I can't be happier that Bella is that someone. She's a great mother for Emily and girlfriend for you."

"Thank you." He said, and then I did the same.

It meant a lot to me that they are ok with my relationship toward Edward and Emily. I was scared they would be upset about it, but thankfully that's not the case.

The rest of lunch went by quick. After the lunch we went to the beach and made sand castles with Emily until it was time to go change for dinner.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Some crazy shocking stuff are coming up soon *hint8 *hint***

**Follow me on twitter at robstenfanpire!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to my beta Teamedwardforever1998!**

"Mama wa up." Emily whispered as she tapped my stomach trying to get me up.

I opened my eyes and saw it was eight in the morning. "Emily, why are you up so early? You slept late last night."

We went to Disneyland the day before and not only did we do a lot of walking but we came home late too. Although, it was worth it because we had a great time. My favorite rides are Haunted House and Pirates of the Caribbean. Emily's favorite is It's a Small World, which Edward and I hate because it's like a torture room full of creepy singing dolls.

There is a reason people call Disneyland the happiest place on earth, it really is. Even if you're an adult that has a lot of problem to worry about, you will forget it all and be happy for that day.

"I not tired." She said.

I looked over at Edward and saw he was still in a deep sleep. I knew he would be asleep a while longer so I decided to take Emily to the beach. We had access to the beach from our hotel so I didn't have to leave the hotel, which is awesome.

I got up and changed into my bikini then I changed Emily into her cute little bikini. I packed our towels and sunscreen before leaving.

I didn't want to wake Edward up to tell him we're leaving but I also didn't want to leave without him knowing. So I decided leave him a note.

Edward,

Emily and I went down to the beach for a while. We'll be back by lunch.

Love,

Bella

I put the note on my pillow where I knew he would see it.

"Alright Emily, let's go." I said as I took the bag with our stuff in it then picked Emily up.

We got to the beach a few minutes later and found a nice spot to sit by the water.

"Emily, you want to make a sand castle?" I asked her, knowing she would.

She nodded eagerly and I took out the toys for making it. We sat down and started to build. Half way into building Emily got distracted with watching a baby.

"Sweetie, why are you so distracted by that baby?" I asked curiously.

"I wan bwother." She answered quietly; I almost thought I didn't hear her right.

"I'm going to tell you a secret but you can't tell anyone." She nodded. "You will have baby brother or sister soon." Her eyes widened with excitement. "Mommy has a baby in her tummy." She squealed and hugged me.

"But you can't say anything to daddy yet." She nodded.

I found out I was pregnant the day after I met Edward's family. I would have told him right away but when he told me about L.A and the romantic dinners we had planned, I thought it would be perfect to tell him then.

I pulled out my phone to see what time it is but before I can see Edward started to call.

"Hello," I answered.

"Bella, where the hell are you?" He asked angrily. I've never heard him so mad before, especially not at me.

"W-we're at the beach. Emily woke up early, so I thought we should leave you to sleep and come here for a little bit." I explained calmly.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me? What the hell makes you think you can leave like that?" He yelled through the phone.

He has never yelled at me before. What brought this on? Did he not see the note? I felt my eyes well up with tears.

"E-Edward I l-" He didn't let me finish before he cut in.

"Come to the room, we'll talk then." He said quickly before hanging up.

I put my phone away, put all our stuff back in the bag before carrying Emily and making our way back to the room. I opened the door to the hotel room and saw Edward sitting on the couch glaring at me.

I put the bag down and then put Emily in the playpen the hotel provided us with, before sitting across from Edward.

"Why did you leave without telling me?" He hissed.

I was about to answer but he didn't let me, he continued to talk. "You can't just take my daughter without telling me, Bella! Imagine how I felt not knowing where she is and if she's safe!"

"If she's safe? Do you think I would do anything or take Emily anywhere that would harm her? Do you think I wouldn't protect her? I love her Edward, I love her like she's my own!" I couldn't hold my tears back any longer.

He didn't say anything.

"Do you trust me with your child?" I asked quietly.

He didn't answer again.

"Well, that's to bad cause I'm pregnant." He didn't say anything instead he got up and left, slamming the door behind him.

The noise scared Emily, so she started to cry. I got up and took her into my arms rocking her back and forth, trying to comfort her. After a few minutes she stopped crying but I still held her. She didn't need the comfort anymore but I did, and the feeling of having her in my arms brings a sense of peace over me.

After a while I got into bed and put Emily next to me, in a matter of minutes we both fell asleep.

Edward P.O.V

I know I overreacted with the whole situation but I woke up and saw both my girls were gone. I knew they were probably fine but I didn't know where they were, and in the back of my head I started thinking the worst. So I freaked out and took it out on Bella.

I do trust her with Emily, so much. I know when I didn't answer her she thought it meant I didn't trust her. Which is absolutely not true.

When she told me she's pregnant I was shocked but I was not upset. The opposite actually I was thrilled, but I had a lot going on in my head so I got up and left. Wrong move I know, but I needed to clear my head before actually reacting.

After a few hours I decided to go back to the room. When I got back I saw Bella and Emily lying down in bed asleep, they looked so peaceful. I went over to Bella's side and bent down to kiss her cheek and then I lifted her shirt up and kissed where the baby was.

"I love you... all of you." I whispered.

Bella p.o.v

I heard the hotel room door open and then close. It's Edward, I know that and I can hear him coming this way. Not wanting to deal with him just yet I closed my eyes and pretend I'm still asleep.

He came over to my side and kissed my cheek after he lifted my shirt up just under my breasts and kissed where the baby was. The gesture showed me that he was happy about the baby and he loves it.

"I love you... all of you." He whispered.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw him looking at us lovingly.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, I shouldn't have let you think I don't trust you cause I do trust you. I trust you with everything, especially with Emily and this baby." He put his hand on my belly.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him close.

"Edward, I forgive you but you can't freak out over things like this so quickly. I left a note so I wouldn't have to wake you up." I said.

"You left a note?" He asked confused.

I nodded, "I guess it fell off the pillow or something. That's why you didn't see it."

"Bella I'm so so sorry." He said again.

"I forgive you," I whispered. "Just don't freak out on me so quick. Let's move on from this."

He nodded and leaned in for a kiss.

When we pulled apart I said, "I'm sorry you found out about the baby the way you did. I was going to tell you tonight during our dinner."

"It's ok. Bella, I want you to know that I'm happy about the baby, I really am." He told me.

I nodded and Emily started to stir.

She opened her eyes and saw Edward with his hand on my stomach. She realized that he knew about the baby, so she started to squeal and jumped into his lap.

"Mommy hab baby!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah princess, she's having a baby." He said happily, before hugging her.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! **

**Follow me on twitter at robstenfanpire.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Bella p.o.v

It's our last day in L.A, which is bittersweet. Bitter because we've had such a great time here, and sweet because I miss it back home. In the last couple of days we got to go to Disneyland and Sea World. They were both great places and Emily was so excited. It was great to see her get excited over seeing Micky at Disney and Shamu at Sea World.

Today were going to the beach with Eric and Suzan. Emily hasn't seen them much throughout the trip, so it's only appropriate to spend the last day with them.

"Emily, let's go." I said.

She hopped off the couch and came to me. I grabbed the beach bag and took a hold of her hand. Then we made our way to Edward, whom is waiting outside the building.

Edward took hold of my hand before we started to make our way toward the beach. Less then ten minuets later we found a great spot to sit.

"Gwama!" Emily squealed, jumping off my lap and running toward Suzan.

"Oh sweetie, I missed you." Suzan said as she lifted Emily up into her arms.

"I miss too." Emily said to them.

After Suzan put Emily down Edward and I greeted them.

"Mommy, come to wader wif me." Emily said after getting bored playing with Eric.

I nodded and got up to go with her, but then she said, "Daddy too."

Edward got up and we all went to the he water. Emily started to play in the water, while I stood with Edward's arms wrapped around me not far from Emily.

"Will baby like wader?" Emily asked us.

"I don't, sweetie. Maybe." I answered her.

She nodded satisfied with my answer and then started to splash around in the water again.

"Did Emily like the water when she was a baby?" I asked Edward, turning in his arms so I can face him.

"Oh yea, she loved it and still does." He told me with a chuckle.

After a few minutes of silence Edward asked, "Bella, you know I'm happy about our baby, right?"

"Yea I know, why would you think other wise?"I asked him confused.

"I just want to make sure you know that I'm very happy and excited to be having a baby with you." He told me.

"I know you are, and so am I." I said before giving him a reassuring kiss on the lips.

After a while Emily got tired in the water so we went back to where our towels are. I was just as tired as her, I usually don't get so tired but pregnancy takes a toll on you.

As soon as we got there, Edward sat down on the towel and pulled me to sit between his legs.

"How are your parents, Edward?" Eric asked after a few minuets.

"They're good." He replied kindly.

"That's good. Bella, what do you do for a living?" Suzan asked.

"I'm a book editor and I work at Emily's daycare." I answered.

"Oh editor that's a nice job. Why do you work at a daycare with a job like that?" Eric asked curiously.

"I work from home, so I have free time. Instead of sitting around the house all day I work at a daycare." I answered.

"Oh that's smart. You're obviously not a lazy women." Suzan said.

"Nope not lazy, I can't sit around and do nothing for long. I have to be doing something weather it's cooking, cleaning, or writing." I said to them and they looked pleased.

Emily said she's hungry so we decided it was time to eat. We picked up all our stuff and made our way to the restaurant. When we got to the restaurant we thankfully were seated immediately.

"Mommy," Emily said. "Will baby be thad small?" She asked, pointing at a little baby in a stroller.

"Emily don't point at people, it's rude." I scold. "And yes the baby will be small."

"Baby?" Suzan asked curiously.

"Suzan, Eric; Bella and I are having a baby." Edward told them proudly.

Both of their faces held no expression they just mumbled congratulation. Our dinner came and we ate in uncomfortable silence.

I knew that they weren't happy about the baby. I don't get it though, a few days ago they said they're happy about my relationship toward Edward and Emily, and now all of a sudden I'm getting the cold shoulder.

Edward couldn't take the silence so he broke it asking, "How come you guys are so quit?"

"Do you really want to know Edward?" Suzan asked angrily.

He nodded so she started to talk, "Well Edward, first you bring some random girl into my granddaughters life, but that was okay since she takes care of Emily well. But then you tell me she's pregnant! What am I suppose to think of that! She's just a random whore that's trying to replace Emily's mom and trying to trap you."

I sat completely shocked at what she said. I thought she understood that I'm not trying to replace Tanya, but I guess not. I can't believe she thinks that.

"Bella is not trying to replace Tanya! When Emily asked Bella to be her mom, Bella made it very clear that she has no intention of replacing Tanya. We decided that we would start telling Emily about Tanya when she's old enough to understand." He said.

"I'm not so sure I believe that you will stick to what you're saying." Eric told us.

"Of course I would stick to it! I would not let my daughter grow up without knowing who brought her into this world!" Edward exclaimed, starting to get angry.

"Alright Edward, don't get mad. Just please make sure Emily knows how wonderful her mother was." Suzan said sounding controlled now.

"I love Emily, and I will raise her hoping that Tanya will be happy with how I do it. I have no intention with replacing Tanya, I will take it upon myself to make sure she knows about the women who brought her into this world." I said to them.

Eric sighed then said, "Well Bella, we're sorry. We shouldn't have been so quick to react. But you have to understand it's not easy seeing our daughters husband move on."

"I understand and I forgive you guys." I said softly.

"Bella you're not a whore. I'm glade you're being a mom to Emily and that you're the one having Edward's baby. I was just angry and not thinking." Suzan added.

* * *

><p>We have been back in Seattle for a week now. Today was our first ultrasound and the day we were telling Edward's family about the baby. They invited us over for dinner so we decided it was the perfect time to tell them.<p>

It was a Friday I would normally be at the daycare but this morning I got really bad morning sickness so I stayed home. When I say home I mean my condo.

Edward is going to pick me up after work for our 4 o'clock appointment then after that we are going to pick Emily up and go to dinner.

I heard a knock on the door I opened it to see Edward.

"Edward, what are you doing here so early?" I asked confused.

"I had nothing to do at work so I thought it's the perfect time to come and hung out with my girlfriend and my baby." He said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Mmm I'm very happy you came by early." I said against his lips.

"Is that so, love?" He asked seductively.

"Mmhmm,"

He started to kiss me and I opened my mouth instantly to him as when I felt him run his tongue along my bottom lip.

Edward proceeded to move down the side of my neck pressing open-mouthed kisses as he sucked.

Edward lowered his hands to the hem of my top and lifted it up, his hands slightly grazing my bra. I lifted my arms up as he got rid of my top and then lowered them to his shirt and I desperately undid the buttons as Edward sprawled his hands along my bare back and waist.

I pushed the long sleeves off of his shoulders; his shirt floated down to the floor.

"Bella... bed... now." Edward panted.

We quickly went to my room and picked up where we left off.

He bent down and roughly covered my lips with his, making me whimper and clutch his unruly hair in my hands.

"I need you," Edward panted breathlessly, "God, Bella, I need you so much." he whimpered.

We proceeded to get rid one anthers clothes.

Edward looked down at me lying underneath him and brushed a lock of hair gently away from my face.

"You are so beautiful, Bella. I love you." Then he began kissing me again as he pulled me closer to him.

Edward's mouth softly touched mine as he shifted his weight closer to me. His kissed all over my face and down the sides of my neck.

His mouth worked its way across my collarbone, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses there. He made his way back to my lips as I felt his tip at my opening.

"I love you." Edward said as he pushed fully into me.

Edward turned his head to the side and captured my lips in his as he began to pull out slowly.

My hips arched against him, causing Edward to groan and pull our bodies impossible closer.

Edward lifted up slightly again and placed his hands either side of my face, grasping the bed cover as he slowly thrust back into me.

I whimpered and pulled him down for a searing kiss, his thrusts becoming faster.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear as he slowly thrust into me.

"Edward!" I called loudly after a few minuets, pressing my face into the crook of his neck as I shook in waves of pleasure.

He groaned loudly as he came in me.

* * *

><p>"Hello, I'm Dr. Montgomery, It's nice to meet you two." said as she walked into the room.<p>

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Bella and this is Edward." I introduced.

"Ok, this is you're first check up correct?" I nodded. "Ok let's get started."

She set everything up and minuets later our baby appeared on the screen.

"That's the baby and this..." She pressed a few buttons then continued, "is the heart beat."

The room filled with the quick beats of our baby's heart. I started to cry and looked at Edward only to see he had tears in his eyes as well.

"Everything looks great. I'll give you your prescription for vitamins and you'll be ready to go." Dr. Montgomery told us.

"Can we get pictures of the baby?" Edward asked.

"Absolutely!" Dr. Montgomery exclaimed.

She gave of plenty of copies of the baby picture and the vitamin prescription. After buying the vitamins we went to pick Emily up.

"Mommy!" Emily squealed when she saw us in the daycare. She came running toward us, I had just enough time to get down on my knees and catch her in my arms.

"Hey baby, how are you?" I asked.

"I missed you." She said then kissed my cheek.

"Aw I missed you too." I kissed her back.

"Hey! No love for daddy?" Edward asked mocking hurt.

"Daddy! Me miss you too." Emily said as she let go of me to hug him.

"I missed you too, princess." He said hugging her. "We have a surprise for you."

"Weally!" Emily exclaimed.

She took a hold of both our hands and we made our way to the playground next to the daycare.

Edward led us to the bench and we sat with Emily in between us. I pulled the picture out of my purse and handed it to Emily then said, "That's the first picture of the baby, Emily."

She gasped then said, "Baby is small."

"Yes but it will get bigger." Edward told her.

"Weally?" She asked in disbelief.

"Mmhmm, the baby is going to grow in mommy's tummy." He explained.

"You will feel the baby moving in a few months and you can talk to it so when she's born she will know your voice." Edward continued to explain.

She turned to me and asked, "Can I talk to the baby now?"

I nodded and she lowered her head to my stomach and said, "Hi baby, I'm your big sistwer. I lub you."

I immediately started to cry.

"Love, why are you crying?" Edward asked.

"Ugh it's just the hormones. I'm going to be crying at the smallest things." I said with a laugh.

"Mommy can I kweep the picwure?" She asked.

"Yes of course. We're going to have pictures like this every month so I'll always give you one to keep in your room. Does that sound good?"

She nodded hugged me. Then we got up and made our way to the Cullen's house.

**A/N: I hope you like it!**

**Follow me on Twitter at Robstenfanpire**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Bella, why are you so nerves?" Edward asked with his eyes on the rode.

We were on our way to his parent's house to tell them the news.

"What if they think I tried to trap you or something?" I asked worriedly as my eyes welled up with tears.

"They won't think that, love." He assured me.

"But what if they do!" I cried.

Edward sighed as pulled to the side of the rode, and then he turned to face me taking my hands in his own.

"If they do then I'll set them straight. Bella, I know you aren't trying to 'trap' me. As long I know the truth then whatever anyone else says doesn't matter by the slightest, even if they're family." He leaned in and softly kissed my lips, then dried my tears.

"I love you so much." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He answered before pecking my lips on more time, and then he started the car and continued to drive.

We got to the Cullen's house soon after and to say Emily was excited would be an understatement. She was excited not only to see her grandparents, aunts, and uncles but also to share that she is going to have a brother or sister.

"Gwama!" Emily squealed and hugged Esme's legs when she opened the door.

"Hello sweetie." Esme said picking Emily up into her arms. "Bella, how are you?" She asked me as she hugged me with one arm, still carrying Emily in the other.

"I'm great!" I said happily.

Edward hugged his mom then said she said, "Bella you're practically glowing. I take it my son takes very well care of you." I could tell she had a double meaning behind how Edward took care of me.

"Yup he's great." I laughed as Edward took a hold of my hand and led me to the living room.

"Uncle Em!" Emily squealed jumping out of Esme's arms and into Emmet's.

"Hey cutie." Emmet said kissing her all over her face.

"Bella, you look great." Alice said as she pulled me into a hug.

"You really do, Bella. You're glowing." Rose agreed.

"Thank you." I said.

"B, I missed you." Emmet told me as he passed Emily to Rose and hugged me.

"Where's Jasper and Dad?" Edward asked as he finished greeting everyone in the room.

"They're doing BBQ while talking about some historical shit." Emmet answered.

"Watch you're mouth, Em!" I scold.

"Wow, motherly Bella coming out." Japer laughed as he walks into the house and toward me to hug me.

"Actually speaking of motherly Bella. We have some news." Edward told them.

"Don't keep us waiting, Edward! What's the news?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Emily, you want to tell them sweetie?" I asked her.

She nodded then said, "Mommy is having a baby!"

"Oh my God, you're pregnant?" Esme asked.

I nodded and she ran over, pulling me into a hug.

"You guys are happy about it?" I asked looking at everyone.

"Of course!" Jasper said.

"Very much so." Rose answered.

"Hell yea!" Emmet boomed.

"Of course, dear. We're thrilled to have you be a mom to Edward's kids." Esme said softly.

"I'm very happy for you two and that I'm going to be a grandpa again." Carlisle said rather excitedly.

"I am going plan the best baby shower! Oh, and buy the baby the cutest clothes!" Alice squealed happily.

* * *

><p>"Bella, let's have the baby shower when you're about 5 to 6 months along." Alice said as we ate dinner.<p>

"Why those specific months?" Emmet asked genuinely curious.

"Because those months she'll be showing but she wont be to big. So she can still move around and all." Alice explained like it was the most obvious thing.

"Ok Al, we'll do that." I told her.

"How was L.A?" Carlisle asked once the baby talk died down.

"It was great! " Edward answered.

"It was nice to just get away to somewhere sunny." I added.

"How were Suzan and Eric?" Esme asked.

"They were good. They kind of blew up when Emily said Bella's pregnant but we talked through it and everything is fine now." Edward explained.

"That's good." Esme said.

* * *

><p>"Rose," I said hesitantly as I walked out on to the porch where Rose was sitting alone. "You ok?"<p>

"Yea, just thinking." She answered.

"If you want to talk I'm here." I told her.

"Would you mind talking now?" She asked.

I sat next to her and said, "I'm here."

"Well, let me start by saying I'm so happy for you and Edward. I'm really excited to be an auntie to this baby. But it's kind of hard for me because Em and I have been trying for a baby and it hasn't happened. I don't even now if I can get pregnant, my family has had a lot of trouble in that department." By the end of what she was saying she started to cry.

"Oh Rose I'm so sorry to hear that." I said as I hugged her.

"I'm so scared that what if I can't get pregnant. Would Emmet leave me?" She said through the tears.

"He would not leave you, Rose. He loves you way to much to even think something like that." I said immediately.

I'm confident that Emmet would never do something like that. Yes, it would be hard to know he can't have kids but he would accept it and love Rose anyway. But let me say if he even thought about leaving her I would personally kick his ass, pregnant and all.

"You think so?" She asked.

"I know so." I answered.

"Thank you, Bella. It felt good to get that off my chest." She said.

"I'm here to talk anytime. My advise to you is talk to Emmet and go to the doctor to check if you can have kids. And Rose, if you can't I know that's hard I really do but you can think of alternatives like, adoption."

"I'll talk to him." She told me.

I nodded and we decided to head inside to join the rest.

"Mommy, I tired." Emily said as she claimed onto my lap. She had been running around for the past hour with Emmet. So it made complete sense that she was tired.

"Daddy is talking to uncle Emmet about something right now, sweetie. How about you stay on my lap and rest in until he's done?" I suggested to her.

She nodded and cuddled up on my lap.

* * *

><p>Edward p.o.v<p>

"Emmet, you've seemed kind of off tonight. Is everything ok?" I asked my brother.

"Yes everything is fine. I've just been playing with Emily cause I missed her." He answered.

"But you've been avoiding everyone, something's on your mind. I'm here if you want to talk." I offered.

He let out a sigh and said, "Rose and I have been trying for a baby a while now. But she's just not getting pregnant. So with your news I think it's kind of hard on Rose and I."

"Shit man, I had no idea. But have you guys seen a doctor about it?" I asked.

"No but we should, it will make it easier for us. But what if we can't have a baby. What happens then?" Emmet said.

"The are option, Em. You can adopt or I'm sure there are ways that can get Rose pregnant, like IVF or something." I told him.

"Adopt?" He questioned hesitantly.

"Yes. Adopting is just as good as having your own. Think about it, you are taking a child who is probably not loved by their own parents and you're taking the child into your home, loving them, caring for them, showing them that they belong somewhere." I explained.

He nodded and then said, "I'll talk to Rose about it. I actually like the idea of adoption."

"Emmet, if you ever want to talk I'm always her for you." I told him honestly.

"Thanks." He gave me a brotherly hug then headed inside with me following a few minuets later.

As I walked into the house I saw Bella sitting on the couch with Emily cuddled on her lap, playing with a lock of Bella's hair. It was an adorable sight.

"Bella, you ready to head out." I asked softly as I sat next to her.

She nodded and then said, "Yea, Emily is tired so it would be best to leave."

I stood up, took Emily into my arms, and once Bella stood I took a hold of her hand. We said our good byes then went to the car.

"Bella, move in with me." I said softly as she got into bed and cuddled in my arms.

"Seriously?" She questioned.

"Of course. I mean it makes no sense for you to live somewhere else. You're here 6 out of 7 nights, you're having my baby, and you're Emily's mom." I explained. "Plus, Bella I love you. I want to spend every minuet with you and I can't do that with you living somewhere else."

I had wanted to ask her for weeks but I've been to nervous. Now with knowing about the baby it gives me all the more reason to ask.

"I would love to move in with you, Edward." Bella said as she started to kiss my lips.

"Thank you." I whispered against her lips.

"No need to thank me. I love you and I want it just as much as you do." She told me.

The rest of the night we continued to kiss, not taking it father then that since we were both tired from the day's events.

**A/N: Hey dolls! I'm sorry for the long wait, I honestly forgot I had to write a chapter for this story because I got busy with other things. I'm so sorry.**

**I hope you like it... it took over 5 hours to write it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: WOW! I haven't updated this story for 3 and half weeks! Well, I'm sorry for the long wait. I was in Armenia for 2 weeks and when on writers block for a week. But I finally tried to write and it just seemed to come to me. :)**

Hope you like it!

Bella p.o.v

"Baby, wake up." Edward whispered as planted kisses on my neck.

I just finished moving in with him less then a week ago. So far things were great. It wasn't a big change that felt different to any of us because I had stayed over so much it actually felt like lived there.

"Baby wake up. You have lunch with Esme you don't want to be late, it's 11." He told me.

"Mmm, 5 more minuets." I winned.

Before he could say anything the door swung open and Emily came running in, jumping right in between Edward and I.

"Emily! Tickle monster is up!" Edward growled playfully before tickling her.

"Mommy, wakie time." Emily giggled out as Edward tickled her.

I slowly sat up and looked over at the two of them with a glare. But couldn't hold the smile back watching Edward sitting up with messy hair and Emily on his lap with her messy hair, it was adorable.

"You two don't know how adorable you look, right now." I laugh before giving Emily a kiss then Edward.

"Of course my daughter is adorable she's my span, duh!" Edward said with a smile.

"So humble." I muttered.

"And you love it." He added.

"I do."

When Emily had enough of Edward and I playing around she asked Edward, "We going to see fishy today?"

"We are. Maybe we should start to get ready don't you think?" Edward asked her.

"Duh!" Emily squealed before jumping off the bed and running out of the room.

I got up and went to take a shower then I got dressed and went to get Emily ready.

"Emily come on let's go! Daddy is waiting for you!" I called from the doorway.

"I'm coming." She huffed and walked out the door to Edward's car.

"Ok babe, were leaving." Edward said as he walked up to me.

"Make sure she doesn't get sun burnt, keep her feed, not to much junk though. Oh and of course have fun." I told him before leaning on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"Ok Bella. Have fun with my mom and stay safe." He told me and then got into the car.

I said bye to Emily before getting in my car and heading to meet Esme at the Space Needle.

"Bella sweetie, over here." Esme said waving her hand to get my attention. I had gotten to the Space Needle a little later then I planned so Esme was already seated in the restaurant.

"Hey Esme, it's nice to see you again." I told her as I hugged her.

"You too, honey." She said.

I sat down and she asked, "How are Edward and Emily?"

"They're good. They have a daddy daughter day at the aquarium today." I told her.

"Oh how nice. What I'm most curious about is how my grandbaby is doing." She said with a smile.

"The baby is doing well, we have a ultrasound next month and I should be getting a bump soon." I told her with a smile.

"How exciting! Would you happen to have a picture from the last ultrasound?" She asked.

"I do." I pulled it out of my bag and gave it to her, "I have more at home so you can keep that one."

The waiter came and took our order before Esme said, "Oh thank you sweetheart. Tanya never gave us these things so I could make a baby album for Emily but I'll definitely make one for this baby."

"If you don't mind me asking. Why didn't she?" I asked curiously.

"Edward didn't tell you? Tanya did not like Edward's family, were lucky we got to see Emily and Edward at all." She said sadly.

"S-she didn't like you? And Edward was ok with that?" I asked surprised that someone wouldn't like such a kind, giving family and that Edward allowed it.

"She was good to Edward, I personally prefer for him not to have married her though. I wish he found you from the start but at the same time I'm thankful for Emily. Bella, Edward was so blinded by love that he didn't think twice about how Tanya feels and treats us. It was not until she died when he realized how little he sees us. I mean we went from seeing him once a week because of his studies, to seeing him once every two weeks, and it slowly went down to seeing him once or twice a month." She told me, truly heartbroken by it.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Esme." I said sadly. I'm happy I know that now so I can be careful in what I say or do to them so they won't think I don't like them and I'm try to take Edward away.

"Tanya loved Edward and Emily, she treated them well. So that's all that matters." She said.

"Esme, you can't say that though. Edward is your son and Emily is your granddaughter. You must have been hurt that you didn't see them much, hurt by the way you were treated, and hurt that your son didn't see it." I said knowing that the way Tanya treat Emily and Edward is not all that mattered.

Before Esme could say anything the waiter brought our food out. When she left Esme said, "I guess you're right. I was hurt, very hurt, that I couldn't see them but above all that Edward didn't do anything about it, didn't even notice it." She finished with tears in her eyes.

"When he realized he doesn't spend time with you guys like he should, did he apologize?" I asked.

"No," She shook her head, "He was drowning in sorrow and self pity to think about that. He didn't visit and everything more though. He didn't start smiling and being how he used to be until you came into his life. Bella, I thank you for bring that back to us."

"You're welcome, Esme." I replied and I decided I would mention this to Edward later tonight.

We fell into a comfortable silence as we continued to eat our food and when we were done and leaving to just walk around Esme said, "So Emily's birthday is coming up soon and I was thinking about having a party at our house. We have always done the party at our house just cause our yard is bigger and I like planning."

"That sounds good but would you mind if I helped with planning?" I asked.

"Of course not sweetheart." She replied.

"Thanks. So do you usually do themes?" I asked

"Yes I do. Her second birthday was fairies and her third was Alice in the Wonderland. We usually do whatever she's into at the time." Esme told me. I thought those ideas were adorable.

"Well right now she has a thing for the Candy Land game board." I told Esme. Recently Emily developed an obsession for Candy Land she always wants one of us to play with her.

"That would make a cute theme. I actually know a candy warehouse; it has all sorts of candy. If we plan well this would be the most creative birthday so far.

"Ok well then how about you come over to our house tomorrow and we can go online and get ideas of what we want then put the idea together and start shopping for it." I suggested.

"Sounds great. I have to get going so I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Definitely. Come by when it's best for you, I'm home." I told her.

"Great! Bye honey." She gave me a hug and left.

* * *

><p>When I got home I saw Edward wasn't home yet so I called him, "Hey Edward, how is everything?"<p>

"Good, we're on our way home." He told me.

"Did Emily have fun?" I asked.

"She did. How was your day?" He asked.

"Good, we're planning Emily's birthday. It's Candy Land themed." I told him happily.

"Sounds fun, love. I'm almost home so we'll talk then." He told me, I agreed and hung up.

A few minuets later I heard the door open and Emily squeal, "Mommy, I'm home!"

I walked to the door and Emily ran to hug me. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, we saw sharks!" She said happily.

"Cool, it's getting late ran up and take your clothes off so I can give you a bath." I told her before she ran upstairs.

"Hey," I said to Edward before leaning up and kissing him.

"Hey baby, you had fun with my mom?" He asked.

"I did and I learned something interesting." I told him.

"Really what?" He asked curious.

"I'll tell you after I give Em a bath." I said and then went up stairs.

After I gave Emily a bath I read her a book and then put her to sleep. I was nervous to talk to Edward about Tanya but I want him to know how his family feels.

I went to our room took a quick shower and put my pjs on before going to Edward.

"So what my mom tell you?" He asked getting start to the point.

"Well first let me tell you, I love you and Emily so much and nothing can change that." I paused then said, "I gave your mom an ultrasound photo and she said Tanya and you never gave her any of Emily's. Then she told me Tanya didn't like her and she hardly ever saw you guys. She was heart broken Edward."

"Are you saying Tanya was a bad mother and wife?" He said getting angry. I knew he would I mean I'm talk about his late wife's flaws and even if he's over her death, it will still hit a nerve.

"No Edward! I know she was great to you guys but not to your family. What your mom was hurt about most though was that you never tried to change how much you saw them and after you did realize that you don't see them much you didn't apologize for it." I said calmly trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Whatever Bella." He said angrily before he got up and left, slamming the door behind him.

**A/N: Ok I worked hard on this and I hope you like it as much as I do. I bet you never thought I would do that with Tanya ;)**

**I got the birthday theme ideas from my adorable niece who had the same themes. Except her first birthday was Candy land not her fourth.**

**I also just want to thank all of my readers, you guys are awesome and I love and appreciate all your reviews.**

**Follow me on twitter at Robstenfanpire!**

**Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

****Bella p.o.v

Edward had been ignoring me for almost a week now. He never talks to me in less I ask him a direct question and he sleeps with his back facing me.

It breaks my heart to be treated that way, by him of all people. So I'm putting a stop to it tonight. I'm sending Emily to Esme's house and I'm going to make homemade tacos, Edward's favorite.

"Emily, let's go have lunch so I can take you to grandma." I told Emily as I picked her up into my arms.

"When awe we gonna get a pikcha of da baby?" Emily asked while I carried her down stairs.

"In a couple of weeks, sweetie." I told her before I sat her down on a chair, put her chicken nuggets in front of her, and sat next to her.

When she finished eating she jumped off her chair and walked to me. I turned my body to face her; she stood between my legs and lifted up my shirt just enough to expose my stomach. Then she lowered her head to kiss my stomach, tears sprung into my eyes at her loving gesture.

"I lob you, baby." She said to my stomach.

"Aw the baby loves you too, sweetie. So do I Emily, I love you so much." I told her lovingly.

She didn't say anything just hugged me.

"Ok baby, let's go get you changed so you can go to grandma and grandpa." I said to her as I picked her up in my arms and went up to change her.

* * *

><p>I heard the door open and I walked over to Edward, "Hey Edward, I made dinner." He nodded and went upstairs.<p>

I went back to the kitchen and sat down on the table waiting for Edward. After a few minuets he came back and sat down.

"Edward, we have to talk." I said calmly.

"There's nothing to talk about, Bella." He answered quickly.

"Yes, there is. Edward, you've been ignoring me for almost a week. We can't continue like this!" I said trying to stay clam when I was getting frustrated.

He didn't say anything so I started to talk, "I'm sorry you got the idea that I'm trying to turn you against your late wife, I wasn't. Edward, I would never do that."

"Bella," He sighed. "I know you weren't trying to turn me against her. I was just frustrated and I was taking it out on you."

"Why were you frustrated?" I asked.

"Because I know your right about my family. I knew I was seeing them very little when my wife was still around; I was just too ashamed to admit it then. And then after she died, out of instinct I leaned on them and I started to see them a lot. It made me notice how much I really don't see them and again I was to embarrassed to apologize for it, I just thought that if I start seeing them more they would forgive and forget." He explained to me sadly.

"But they didn't forgive and forget. In fact it hurt them more that you didn't mention anything." I told him honestly.

"That's understandable. I'm sorry I acted the way I did toward you, I was too embarrassed to actually admit to you that I was like that." He said apologetically.

"It's ok, Edward. All I want you to do is talk to your family, apologize to them. I'm confident that they would appreciate it and it would make you all closer." I told him.

"I will, Bella. Thank you for putting me in this position, it really made me realize how much I really have to talk to my family." Edward got up and pulled me into his arms for a hug. "I've missed you."

"I was always here, you just ignored me." I said before kissing him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered against my lips before he started to kiss me passionately.

Our kiss started to deepen and before I knew it Edward lifted me up in his arms, I wrapped my legs around his waste, then he took us up to our room.

"I've missed you so much, love." He said between kisses before he quickly removed all of my clothes.

"Edward, you're wearing to many clothes. Take them off!" I said as I stripped him from his clothes, rather quickly.

I moved up to the headboard and he crawled up the bed as my eyes watched the muscles in his shoulders flex and his shoulder blades move, transfixed by the sleek strength that my boyfriend possessed. He trailed kisses up my thighs, avoiding the apex of my legs and licking my belly button causing my head to drop back. Hot, wet kisses against my chest and neck lead to him to my face before he stopped to spread my legs with his knee.

He flattened his palm against my stomach before sliding it up to caress my breast, teasing my nipple.

I started panting when he ground his cock against my damp crotch. He bent down to lick my neck and suck hard before biting down. I moaned and fell back onto the mattress.

"Please, Edward…it's been…so long." I was begging at this point. My words were breathless and wanton. I was needy as fuck and he was teasing me.

When will he learn that he can't tease a pregnant hormonal woman!

"God, I have… I've been suffering too baby. I've been so stressed. I love you. I love you so much. You are so beautiful, never think you aren't."

His cock thumped against my hip as he shifted to line himself up with my entrance and in one forceful thrust, he was inside me. I cried out at the overwhelming sensation. It hurt for a few moments and he stayed still, caressing my hair and kissing my collarbone before I shifted my hips, letting him know he could move.

His thrusts started out precise like they always did. When I moved my hand between us to work over my clit he growled and grabbed my hand, pinning it above me. Gathering my other hand together with the first, he held me prone and balanced himself out, putting most of the pressure on the arm that had me held down. I threaded one of my hands with his above us as he slid his free hand between us to stroke my clit.

I made embarrassing noises and bucked against him, but I was coming dammit, Edward was making me come and it was beautiful. It was blinding and consuming and fucking perfect as I rode it out. I was so wrapped up in my orgasm I didn't realize him releasing right after me. He collapsed onto me and I held onto him as he tried to roll over.

"I'm heavy, baby." He whispered.

"No, stay. I miss you."

He sighed and held me, rolling us both over so that I was draped over him.

"I love you. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you. I'm going to fix this starting right now. I'm promise you. You are everything to me. If I don't have you, Emily, and this baby," He stroked my stomach with his hand. "Then my life means nothing. I am so sorry, baby. Please, forgive me."

I snuggled into his neck and breathed in deeply. We would be okay. We would be fine. We just made it through on of our biggest fights after all. I mean the fight at L.A was big but it didn't last this long.

"I love you. It's going to be okay, Edward. I know it. You just needed to get your head out of your ass and realize no matter how ashamed or embarrassed you are you can't ignore your problems."

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

"Bella, where's Emily?" Edward asked when he walked into the room.

"You just noticed? She's been gone since last night." I answer with a laugh.

"I thought she was asleep when I came home, then I got busy with talking so I didn't really think about it." He explained seriously.

"She's with your parents, Edward. I wanted to talk without distractions." I told him.

"Oh ok, makes sense." He laughed.

"Actually, we have to go pick her up." I told him as I got up from the bed and went to the closet to change.

A few minutes later we were both dressed and ready to go pick Emily up. Edward decided that he would gather the family up next weekend and talk to them all at once. Today we would just pick Emily up and probably have a family day out.

The drive to the Cullen's house was spent in comfortable silence.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Emily squealed has she ran out to greet us, she ran out and hugged both our legs at the same time.

Edward picked her up into is arms and hugged her close.

"I'm going to grab her stuff and then we can get going." I said to him before walking away toward the house.

"Hey Esme," I greeted before pulling her into a hug.

"Hello Bella, how are you?" She asked.

"Great, I'm just going to grab Emily's stuff before we get going." I told her.

Before she could say anything Edward walked with Emily still in his arms and said, "Hey mom, next Saturday we're having a dinner at our house. Can you and dad make it?"

"Of course we can." She answers right away.

"Great!" He exclaimed before hugging her.

When we left Esme we decided to go have lunch by the lake and then hang out by the playground for Emily.

When we were seated at the restaurant Emily asked, "Is baby bwoder or sistwer?"

"Princess we don't know yet." Edward answered her.

"I want sistwer." She said without missing a beat.

"Me too." Edward said.

"Well I wouldn't mind having a baby boy that looks just like you." I told Edward.

"I wouldn't mind having a baby girl that looked just like you." Edward mimicked me.

"We'll see." I laughed before kissing his cheek.

* * *

><p>"I'm so tired!" I exclaimed as I took my clothes off to put my pjs on.<p>

I heard Edward gasp when I took my shirt off, I turned to look at him confused, "What?"

"Love, you have a baby bump." He said happily as he got up to touch it.

"No, I don't." I turn to the mirror and looked from different angles. "Yes I do."

"I love you, Bella." Edward said, with his hands on both sides of my bump he leaned in and kissed my lips.

"I love you too, Edward." I said against his lips.

**A/N: So I have a problem; I can't decide if I want the to have a boy or girl. I need your help, what would you guys prefer?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I was planning on updating Sunday but my Internet has been down so I couldn't post till now.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly Twilight is not mine :( but Emily is all mine :)**

Edward p.o.v

"Daddy?" Emily asked from the backseat of the car.

"Yes princess?" I said looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"Where we gwoin?" She asked curiously.

Bella was going shopping with her friend Angela today leaving Emily and I at home. At first I was just going to hang out around home but Bella suggested to have a daddy and daughter day. I really liked the idea, I haven't spent one on one time with Emily for a while.

"Well first we're going to go to lunch, then the park, and then we're going to go to aunt Rosie and Uncle Em's house. Does that sound fun?" I told her.

"Fun!" She squealed clapping her hands happily.

After we ate pizza, Emily's favorite. We went to the park near by. Emily ran to the slid and started playing on her own while I sat on a bench near her.

"Daddy, when my birfday?" Emily asked after a while of playing as she climbed on my lap.

"Next weekend, sweetie. Mom and Grandma Esme have a big party planned for you." I told her.

"Awice in Wondewland pawty." She stated.

"That's right." I answered.

She didn't say anything for a while she stayed seated on my lap with her her head resting on my chest.

After a while of silence she said, "Daddy, will you stiw lobe me when the baby come."

"What? Emily, of course I will love you!" I turned her on my lap so I can see her face. "Emily I love you so much and I love the baby too, there is enough room in my heart to love the both of you."

"Weally?" She asked looking into my eyes.

"Of course! Nothing will ever change how much I love you." I said hugging her.

"I lobe you too, daddy." She whispered into my neck.

"Princess, we're going to leave soon. Do you want to play some more or should we leave?" I asked her after several minuets of silence.

Bella said Angela will drop her off at Emmet's house so we didn't have to stop by the house, we were going straight to Emmet's.

"I tiewed." She answered.

"Then let's go, baby." I got off the bench and went to the car.

* * *

><p>Emmet's house was near the park so it was not a long drive at all. If it were a long drive Emily would definitely fall asleep and miss dinner, this way she didn't have a chance to sleep.<p>

"Emily! Come give your uncle a hug, princess." Emmet exclaimed as he opened the door for us.

"Uncle Em!" Emily squealed as she ran into his open arms.

"Hey Rose." I said as I gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Edward, Bella is in the kitchen." She told me knowing I wanted to see Bella.

I left Emily to Emmet and Rosalie and went to find Bella. I found her standing by the kitchen counter with her back to me. I walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her torso, and kissing her neck.

"Hey baby." I whispered in ear.

"I miss you." She said as she turned in my arms, wrapped her arms around my neck, and started to kiss my lips.

"I miss you too." I said against her lips.

Before she could say anything we heard the pitter patter of Emily's feet running toward us. Then we heard Emily squeal, "Mommy!"

Bella pulled away from me to take Emily into her arms.

"Hey sweetie, I miss you so much!" Bella said placing kisses all over Emily face, making Emily giggle.

"Ok dinner is ready, let's get seated." Rose instructed as walked into the kitchen.

We walked into the dinning room hand in hand and with Emily on Bella's hip. Bella made Emily a plate before taking a seat to start eating.

One of the many things I love about Bella is that she always puts others before herself.

"So you guys, we haven't seen each other in weeks. Wants going on in the baby department?" I asked them.

"Well, two days after talking to you we went to the doctor. He said we can have kids on our own but it will take long. We asked about IVF and he said that it works but not always on the first try we might have to do it more then once." Rose explained.

"He also said that Rose will have to go through a series of shots. Knowing she has the go through that and more then once at that, we thought it would be better not to do IVF... not now at least, maybe in a few year." Emmet added.

"Alright so what are you going to do then?" Bella asked.

"You guys told as about adoption, we really took a liking to the idea. We did research and well... we filed with an adoption agency three days after seeing you." Rose answered.

I honestly like the idea of adoption. There is a child out there who doesn't have a home or parents, you can provide them the home and be the parent. In the future after Bella and I have this child and maybe another one after, then I would consider adopting as well.

"That's really great!" Bella said happily.

"Thanks, the place we filed with said that they always try to make it quick for the family to have the child. They said the longest we would have to wait is five months at the most." Emmet told us.

"Wow, that's not long at all and that's the most you have to wait, which means you can have a kid sooner." I said surprised this place works quick.

"We specifically asked for a new born, so yesterday we got a call saying that someone just brought in a 3 day old baby. We are going tomorrow to see the baby and if all goes well we while have a baby by the end of next week." Rosalie said happily.

"That's so great! Congratulations!" Bella exclaimed before jumping up to hug them. I followed her lead right after.

"I can't wait to have a little niece or nephew!" I said truly happy.

I didn't care if my niece or nephew was adopted or not, I would love him or her no matter what.

"Do you know anything about the baby?" Bella asked.

Rose shook her head, "No, all they said is they have a baby they want us to meet."

"Well give us a call tomorrow and let us now what happens." I told them.

"Of course we will. By the way, thank you guys so much. Without you we wouldn't be here." Emmet thanked.

"If you guys ever need to talk we are here for you no matter what." Bella informed.

"Thank you." Rosalie as she wiped a few tears from her eyes.

* * *

><p>"I'm so tired." Bella said as she got into bed, cuddling into me.<p>

By the time we left Emmet and Rose's house Emily was already asleep in Bella's arms. When we got home we woke her up long enough to give her a quick bath then put her to bed.

"Did you have fun shopping?" I asked Bella.

"Mmhmm, I hadn't seen Ang in a while so it was nice to catch up." She answered.

"You haven't been going to the daycare anymore... neither has Emily come to think of it." I pointed out.

"Emily hasn't been going because I'm home and I can take care of her. I don't know why I stopped going, I guess with everything that happened in my personal life I just forgot about it." She said softly.

"Baby, if you want to go back you can."

I didn't want her to think she has to stay home and only take care of Emily. There is nothing wrong with both of them going back.

"Honestly, I enjoy being at home with Emily. Plus now that I'm pregnant I get tired quicker, so I wouldn't last long with 20 energetic kids." Bella said.

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me, love." I said honestly.

"Thanks, I probably will start to go once a week just to help Ang and I'm sure Emily will want to see here friends." She said sounding like she came to a final decision.

"Sounds good. It's getting late we should seriously go to sleep, I have work in the morning."

Bella nodded and adjusted herself so we would both be able to sleep comfortably.

"Goodnight." She whispered before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight baby." I whisper before peeking her lips.

**A/N:**  
><strong>Adoption is something that is close to my heart, no I'm not adopted nor is anyone anyone in my family. But my teacher is in the process of adopting a little abused girl. I love the idea of taking a child who doesn't have a home and loving him or her. I would definitely consider adoption in the future and I would encourage you guys to as well.<strong>

**So a lot of you are saying boy for Edward and Bella but I'm not to sure yet... more suggestions would help :)**

**If you guys haven't noticed I suck at writing lemons. So I was wondering if there's anyone out there who can write it? But I don't want it to be to graphic.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you to my awesome beta teamedwardforever1998! I probably wouldn't have posted this chapter now if it weren't for her. If you guys ever need someone to beta your story I highly recommend her.**

Bella p.o.v

1 month later

The last month had gone so fast but every moment of it has been amazing.

Emily's birthday party went by without a hitch. Esme and I planned it to the best of our ability and I think our hard work paid off. The set up took a while but when we were done Esme's back yard looked like the perfect wonderland. Emily was dressed as Alice she looked adorable! Emily came to me several times to tell me that she was having fun. At the end of the night I was tired but so happy that Emily had a great time.

"Bella, what do say we drop Emily off at Rose and Em's then we go and just have a day to ourselves?" Edward asked me when I sat on the table after setting the table with our breakfast.

"That sounds nice but where would we go?" I asked him as I cut up Emily's pancakes to make it easier for her to eat.

"Well I did some research and I thought the Salish Lodge & Spa in Snoqualmie would be a good idea. They have good spa treatments for men and pregnant women, the dining is good, and it over looks Snoqualmie Falls. So a little relaxing get away for us," Edward said.

"That sounds amazing." I answered getting excited.

"Good cause I already made reservations." He laughed. "After we eat we'll get ready, drop Emily off, and go."

After we ate I got Emily ready then I got myself ready. After one hour we were out the door and on our way to Emmet's.

"Hey you guys." Rose greeted as she opened the door for us.

"Hey, thanks for doing this." I said before giving her a hug.

"No problem." Emmet said.

"Uncle Em!" Emily jumped into his arms and they left the room to go play.

"Well be back to pick her up by 9:30." Edward told her.

We left their house and made our way to Snoqualmie. Most of the drive was spent in comfortable silence.

When we arrived a women led as to the spa and gave as robs to change into. Then she led us to the massage room.

"Hello I'm Tina, I'll be doing your massage today." A woman in her mid 30's said to me.

"And I'm Tracy, I'll do your massage." Another women in her mid 40's said.

They led us to the massage tables; mine was different from Edward's because it had a dip where my stomach would be. When I laid on it I was surprised at how comfortable it was.

"Are you two married?" Tracy asked after a few minuets of silence.

"No... Not yet at least." Edward answered her.

It made me happy that he was thinking about marriage because I've been thinking about it a lot lately.

The room was silent for the rest of the time. The massage was so relaxing I didn't want it to be over but it did.

"Did you enjoy that, love?" Edward asked before he leaned down to kiss my lips.

"It was great, Edward. My back muscles feel so relaxed." I answered him happily.

"I'm happy you liked it, baby. Next you are going to get your nails done." He told me.

"Really, I've been meaning to get my nails done but I haven't found time."

"I know, that's why I'm making sure your get it now."

A woman lead us to the area I would be getting my nails done. It was a massage chair with a tub to put your feet in. The chair was facing a glass wall that had a view of the waterfall.

I sat down and Edward pulled a chair by me so he could sit as well.

Two women came, one women started working on my hand and the other my feet. They didn't talk to us, which made me happy because I wanted to spend my time with Edward.

The whole time I was getting my nails done Edward and I spoke about nothing of importance. By the time they were all done it was 1 o'clock.

Edward led me to the lounge, we sat on one of the couches there and we cuddled just enjoying the view. Until my stomach growled, making my hungrier known.

"Is my baby hungry?" Edward asked as he placed his hand on my baby bump.

"Yes our baby is hungry. What can we grab to eat?" I asked him.

"Let's get a sandwich." He helped me off the couch and we walked hand in hand to a sandwich parlor in the resort.

"Bella, do you want go to the pool?" Edward asked while we walked around taking in the beautiful view.

"I don't have a bathing suite." I told him.

"They provide them." He said.

We went by the pool requested bathing suites then went to change. I had to wear a bikini, which I didn't enjoy because I was insecure about my body.

"Stop worrying about your body, love. You look gorgeous." Edward whispered in my ear before pulled me into a passionate kiss.

I didn't say anything so he pulled the towel off my body and pulled me into the water. He held me against his body; I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear while I hugged him to my body.

"I love you too and someday soon I will marry you." Edward said with so much love in his eyes it made me want to cry.

"Well when you ask, I'll say yes." I told him.

I honestly hope it's some day son because I'm dieing to be .

After a while of silence I remembered that that September is close and Emily would start school. But I don't know if Edward wants her to go to preschool.

"Edward, is Emily going to go to preschool?" I asked.

"I don't know, what do you think would be best?" He asked me.

"Well I think it would be good if she did but not full time, half day would be good." I answered.

"I agree." Edward said.

"Edward, I'm really tired. Would it be ok if we went home now instead of later?" I asked him.

"Of course, love." He pulled us out of the water and we went to the changing rooms.

The drive back to Emmet's was not as long as the drive to the spa seemed. Which made me happy because although I hadn't been gone long, I miss Emily.

Edward knocked on the door and a very happy look Emmet opened the door.

"You look happy," I said as I walked in.

"I thought you guys were coming later." Rose said as I walked into their kitchen.

"I got tired so we left early." I explained to her.

She was facing the sink so I couldn't see her face but when she turned I noticed she had been crying.

"Why have you been crying?" I asked.

Before she answered the boys walked in. Edward had Emily in his arms, he passed her to me and I quietly greeted her.

"Well the adoption agency called." Emmet started to explain.

My first thought was that things didn't work out but then Rose said, "We got the baby!"

"Oh my God! Congratulations!" I exclaimed before I hugged Rose then Em.

"The baby is a beautiful girl. She has dirty blond hair and brown eyes, she's adorable." Rose cried.

**A/N: It's a short chapter but it's the best I could do for now. I had a super hard time with this chapter and I'm not too happy with it but like I said it's the best I could do for now.**

**I'm not a good writer, I know it for a fact and it bothers me. I have a lot of learning to do before I'm even close to being as good as some of you. But I try my best and I hope you like it.**

**I'm having a hard time thinking of ideas for the next chapter so if you guys have suggestions let me know. I want to know what my readers want to see happen next.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you to my awesome beta teamedwardforever1998! If you guys ever need someone to beta your story I highly recommend her.**

Edward p.o.v

"Daddy, when is baby coming?" Emily asked from where she was sitting on the counter.

Bella was up all night with back pain, she didn't go to sleep till 2 in the morning. So I wanted to let her to some breakfast in bed and just let her rest her back till we have to go to the doctor's appointment.

"The baby will be here in about 4 months, sweetie." I answered her.

"But Daddy, that's so long." Emily whined.

"I know but time passes fast. Before you know it you will be helping taking care of the baby." I told her as I put the last pancake on the plate.

"I help wif baby?" She asked surprised at what I said.

"Of course! That's what big sisters do, silly." I said before lowering her from the counter.

"I going to be best sistew evew," She stated confidently and I agreed with her completely.

"Ok Emily, Mommy is still asleep so we have to be quite." I told her as I picked up the tray of food and made my way to Bella with Emily behind me.

Bella was on her side, her legs tangled in the blanket, and her hands buried under her pillow. She looked adorable.

Emily climbed into the bed and sat down facing Bella.

"Mommy, wake up." She said quietly while gently shaking Bella, "Mommy it's time to wake up."

Bella started to stir then slowly her eyes fluttered open and a soft smile formed on her lips.

"Morning, love." I said before kissing her head and rubbing her stomach.

"Mommy, is baby awake?" Emily asked her while patting her stomach.

"I think so," Bella answered.

Emily bent her head to Bella's bump and said, "Mowning baby,"

Right after she said that Bella's stomach growled making her hunger known. Emily flinched away from her stomach and sat back with her eyes wide.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Bella asked concerned.

"Baby gwowled at me," Emily said shocked as her eyes filled with tears, "Baby don't love me."

"Sweetheart that wasn't the baby that was my stomach, I'm just hungry. Of course the baby loves you!" Bella said softly as she sat up and hugged Emily.

"Well love, if your hungry then you should eat what Emily and I made for you." I said as I took the tray from the night stand and put it on her lap.

"You helped daddy make me breakfast?" Bella asked Emily.

Emily nodded, "I made that," She pointed to the top pancake that was slightly larger and oddly shaped compared to the others.

"Thank you." Bella said as she kissed Emily's head.

After a few minutes of talking to Emily about nothing of importance Bella asked, "Have you two ate? Do you want some?"

"Yea we ate some pancakes before making you some." I explained to her.

"What we doing today?" Emily asked.

"We have to go to the doctor for the baby then we're going to Uncle Emmet's to meet their baby." I said to Emily.

"Uncle Em have baby?" She asked confused. "Aunt Rosie didn't get big tummy."

"Well sweetie, that's not the only way to have a baby. That just one of the ways." I told her.

"How aunt Rosie have baby?" She asked curiously.

"They adopted. That means there was another family who couldn't take care of a baby so they gave the baby to a special home. That special home takes care of the baby until another family comes to take care of them." I explained to her.

She nodded looking like she was trying to understand what I had just told her.

"Is Uncle Em's baby a boy or a giwl?" She asked.

"A girl." Bella answered her.

"I have giwl cousin." She said excitedly.

"Yup, and today we'll find out if you will have a baby brother or sister." Bella told her and that made her even more excited.

"Baby giwl cousin and baby bwother." She stated.

"Well we'll see what this baby will be today," Bella said rubbing her stomach, "I can't promise that the baby is a boy."

* * *

><p>"Hey you guys." said as she walked in.<p>

"Hey," Bella and I said at the same time.

"How is everything with the baby?" asked. "Have you felt pain?

"No pain, things seem good to me." Bella answered.

"Have you felt movement? At this point in the pregnancy you should feel movement." The doctor told us.

"I haven't actually felt the baby kick or anything yet but I feel flutters." Bella told her.

"That's normal you should feel stronger movement soon." She told us. "Bella, lift up your shirt so we can get started."

Bella lifted her shirt up to be just under her breasts and put jell on her stomach. Emily was on my lap and when she saw that things were getting started she situated herself to face Bella and the screen.

pressed a few buttons making the baby's heart fill the room and its image appear on the screen.

"Everything is good. The baby is the right size and has everything it's suppose to have at this stage." She said after a few minuets of analyzing the screen.

"Can you see if it's a boy or girl?" Bella asked.

moved the wound on Bella's stomach then looked at the screen, "Yes I can, you want to know?"

"Yes." Bella and I said in unison.

"You two will be having a baby boy." She said smiling at us.

"A baby boy that will look just like you." Bella said smiling as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Baby bwother!" Emily squealed happily.

Bella laughed softly as she continued to cry. I reached over to rest my hand on her cheek, wiping her tears with my thumb.

"I'm so happy." She whispered before leaned in to kiss my lips.

"Me too, love." I peaked her lips once more before leaning back in the chair and kissed Emily's head.

"So I'm sure you two want pictures to show the family." said.

We nodded then she printed some pictures for us.

We left the office a few minuets later.

Bella p.o.v

"Mommy, I'm excited for bwother." Emily said when we sat in the car.

"Your going to be such a great sister, Emily." I told her.

Emily smiled happily before settling in silence.

"I can't wait to meet Rose and Em's baby." I said as we drove toward their house.

"Me too, I'm excited to meet my niece." Edward said smiling.

"I'm so happy they have a shot at parenthood, even if she didn't go through the whole pregnancy." I said truly happy.

"Well hopefully she'll experience that too." Edward answered.

"Yeah." I said.

Before we could continue the conversation we pulled into Emmet's drive way.

As soon as the car was parked I got out of the car, helped Emily out, then went to the front door.

I knocked once and the door swung open.

"Hey Emmet," I said as I quickly hugged him then went to the living room where I knew Rose was.

Rosalie was sitting on the couch with a little baby girl in her arms.

"Oh Rose, I'm so happy for you!" I gushed as I gave her hug.

"Thank you," She answered, "Do you want to hold her?"

I sat down and took the beautiful baby into my arms. Her hair was dark brown and she had hazel eyes, she was beautiful. After having her in my arms for a few minuets she fell asleep.

"What's her name?" Emily asked as she stood next to me looking at the baby.

"Devaney," Emmet answered.

I looked up to see everyone looking at the baby in my arms except Edward, he was looking at me with a loving smile. I gave him a soft smile back before looking down at Devaney.

"It's a nice name, not many people have it." Edward said while moving to sit next to me.

"Her name means dark-haired." Rosalie explained.

"It fits. She's been home 3 days, right?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, mom and dad came over the first day, Alice and Jasper the second, yesterday we had her to ourselves, and today you guys." Emmet told us.

"How has she been sleeping?" I asked.

"Not bad," Rose answered, "Probably sleeps longer at night then most newborns."

Edward took Devaney from my arms to hold her for a while. Having a baby in his arms fit him. It made me more excited to have our little boy.

"Emmet and I spoke about it and decided we want you two to be Devaney's Godparents. That is if you want to." Rose said to us.

I looked at Edward and he had a smile on his face, one that any proud uncle would have after being asked to be his niece's Godparent.

"We would love to!" I said happily as I hugged Rose.

"I think you two would fit more for the role than anyone else. I mean you two are the ones who understood the need and want for a baby and stood by us through it." Emmet said smiling.

The rest of the day continued with us playing with Devaney, talking, and Emily very happily told them that she's having a baby brother.

**A/N: Ok so I hated the last chapter but I really like this chapter. I hope you do too! :)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **

**Thank you to my awesome beta teamedwardforever1998! If you guys ever need someone to beta your story I highly recommend her.**

**So I was _very_ disappointed at the amount of response for the last chapter, but thats ok hopefully you guys will make up for it by reviewing this chapter. ;)**

**I worked hard on this chapter and I personally like it. I hope you feel the same.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that all SM. **

"Mommy," I heard Emily whisper. "Mommy,"

I slowly woke up and saw Emily standing next to me crying. I quickly sat up and said, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I-I h-had a-accident." She cried. I right away knew what she meant by accident; she peed on herself.

"That's ok, baby. Lets go clean you up." I quickly got out of bed, took a hold of her hand, and went to the bathroom that was next to her room. "What made you have an accident, Em?" I asked her as I took her dirty pajamas off her little body.

"I had bad dweam." She answered as tears still trailed down her cheeks.

"Baby don't cry, it was just a dream and we can clean up the accident." I told her as I kissed her tear struck cheeks.

After taking her pajamas off, I filled the tub with water, and set her in. I washed her body but left her hair since it was still clean from her bath the night before. When we were all done I took her to her room and put clean pajamas on her.

I looked over at the clock and saw it was four in the morning, "Emily, I'm going to change your sheets real quick, but for the rest of the morning sleep in my bed."

She nodded but before leaving she asked, "We make breaky for daddy?"

"Of course. We'll wake up in a few hours, make breakfast, and we'll all eat in bed together. How does that sound?" I told her with a smile.

"Good." She replied before running off to sleep.

I didn't mind having a full blown breakfast in bed because I had to change the sheets anyway, so if it got dirty then it wouldn't be a big deal.

Edward changed his schedule so he would be able to be home more but the catch was he had three 24 hour shifts a month. This week all of those shifts landed on the same week, so we hadn't spent much time with him. This breakfast would be a good bonding time.

After I changed her sheets I set an alarm for 8:30, then I climbed back into bed. As soon as I got in Emily snuggled into me, and I fell back asleep with the two people who mean the world to me.

All to soon my alarm went off, I quickly turned it off before it woke Edward. Then I started to wake Emily up so we can get started on breakfast.

"Emily, it's time to get up." I whispered as I rubbed her back.

She slowly opened her eyes, got out of the bed, and took a hold of my hand leading me to the kitchen.

She didn't say a word until we got to the kitchen and I sat her down on the counter, "Can we make cinnamon waffles?"

"Of course. Let me get everything in a bowel for the batter then you can help me mix." I answered, then I took out all the ingratiates for the batter.

Once I got everything in the bowl, with Emily's help of course. I mixed until the batter was ready, then I gave the whisk to Emily so she can stir while I got the waffle presser ready.

"So you want to pore the batter here?" I asked Pointing at the machine.

She nodded and I helped her pore the batter into the presser. After we got enough waffles made for everyone I cleaned up the machine.

"I know daddy wants orange juice, what would you like?" I asked Emily as we opened the fridge.

"App juice." She answered.

I took out everything we wanted, arranged the plates, put it on a tray, and when we were about to leave the kitchen there was a knock on the door.

I put the tray down and went to open the door. Much to my surprise Rosalie was on the other side crying and Devaney in her car seat.

"Rose, what are you doing here... and why are you crying?" I asked confused.

"I t-think I'm p-pregnant." She cried.

"Oh that's great! I don't want you to be standing outside so come in." I said to her opening the door wider so she can come in.

"Actually I have to go. I came her to ask you for a favor,"She said to me. "Can you watch Devaney till tomorrow? I have to go to the doctor."

"Yes of course." I took Dev from her arms and took her over night bag as well.

"Thank you so much. I brought the car seat too because I was hoping you all can come over tomorrow for lunch, so you can drop her then." Rosalie said looking hopeful.

"Absolutely!" I replied.

After she left I went back to the kitchen with Devaney in my arms. When I walked in Emily smiled but then got a weird look on her face.

"Emily, Devaney is going to sleep over today. Isn't that great?" I said to her with a smile.

She nodded looking like she was not pleased with the idea, "We take breaky to daddy?"

"Yes, let's take the breakfast then I'll come back and get Dev." I stated as I put Dev back in her car seat then I took the tray.

Emily and I went to my room and saw Edward was just waking up.

"Hey babe," I said as he sat up.

"Hey what's this?" Edward asked looking at the tray in my hand.

"Emily thought it was a good idea to make you some breafast, since you've had such I busy week." I told him as I set the tray on the bed and helped Emily get on the bed.

"That's very sweet of you, princess." He said as he hugged her then kissed her forehead. "Thank you, love." He said turning to look at me then kissing my lips tenderly.

"Your welcome. This morning Rose stopped by and asked if we can watch Devaney over night." I told him.

"Oh not that I mind, but why?" Edward asked curiously.

"She thinks she might be pregnant, so she's going to the doctor." I answered.

"That's great! So where is Dev?" He asked before he took a sip of orange juice.

"I'll go get her." I left the room and went to Dev, I took her out of her car seat and went back.

When I walked in to our room I saw Edward talking to Emily and eating, as they talked I put Devaney on the bed where she would be near us but still away from the edge of the bed.

After a few minutes Edward turned to Devaney and said, "Hey Devaney," Edward lightly tickled her sides making her smile and giggle a cute baby giggle.

"She's adorable." I stated as I watched Edward play with her. I can't wait to see him with our baby,

"She really is, so is Emily and our baby will be too." Edward said as he rubbed my expanding bump.

Emily stayed quite the whole time we ate breakfast. She didn't even respond when I said something to her, but she did when Edward said something to her. It made me think that she was mad at me for something. The thought of her being mad at me was very hurtful because we've always gotten along and I loved her like my own.

Devaney's cries drew me out of my thought and brought my attention to her. Edward picked her up but she didn't stop crying.

"I think she's hungry, I'll go make her a bottle." I said as I got up and left the room.

I quickly made her bottle and went back to the room. I handed the bottle to Edward and he started to feed her. It was adorable.

"I want to help," Emily said as she reached out to touch the bottle.

She tilted the bottle to far, causing Devaney to choke. Edward quickly pulled the bottle out of her mouth, moved Devaney to sit up, and gently patted her back. When she stopped choking he returned to feeding her.

"Emily, sweetie, please be gentle with the baby." I said.

"You not the boss." She answered before climbing off the bed and walking away.

I looked at Edward who looked confused at what just happened. "Why is she like this?" he asked.

"I don't know. She was fine with me this morning and all of a sudden she doesn't want me around." I told him letting the sadness show in my voice.

"It's ok, love. If it continues I'll talk to her." He told me.

"I'm going to go wash the dishes." I got up, took the tray, and went to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>It was eight at night We ate dinner a few hours ago and now I'm trying to put Devaney asleep. Just as she started to fall asleep Emily started to make loud noises with her toys, causing the baby to wake up but quickly fall back asleep. I put her down and went to Emily's room.<p>

"Emily, please stop it I'm trying to put Devaney to sleep." I said as I walked into her room. She completely ignored me and started to make louder noises, "Emily stop right now!"

She stopped to say, "You're not my weal mom! I don have to listen to you."

I was so shocked she said that, it was the last thing I expected to hear from her. I can't understand what brought on this behavior.

"Emily Kate Cullen! What kind of thing is that to say?" Edward said angrily when he walked into the room.

Emily looked scared when Edward walked in, "She being mean."

"Emily, what did I do that was mean?" I asked she didn't answer or even look at me.

"Emily you are being a very bad girl right now, so put all your toys away and sit in time out." Edward instructed her.

"I hate you guys!" She yelled and stomped her feet.

She had done a lot to hurt my feeling throughout the day but nothing hurt more then hearing her say she hates me. I felt the tears well up in my eyes threatening to spill over. I quickly left her room and went to mine.

After a few minuets Edward walked into our room, "Bella, she didn't mean it." He turned me so I was facing him.

"I know but it still hurt to hear it." I cried into his chest.

"I know it does, I felt the same when she said that to me the first time." He told me as he rubbed my back and stomach.

"Why is she acting like this?" I said after getting control over the tears.

"She was jealous of the attention you were giving to Devaney. She's used to being your number one." Edward explained to me.

"That makes sense, but she's going to have to share the attention when the baby gets here. What are we going to do then?" I asked getting worried.

"We have to explain to her how its going to be." He answered without missing a beat. "I spoke with her when you left, I explained why what she did was wrong and hurtful. She said sorry to me but I told her to wait till I talk to you then she can come in."

"Can you call her in now?" I asked as I sat up.

He nodded and left to go call her. When she walked in she had her head down and never made eye contact with me until she was on the bed.

"I sorry mommy." She whispered then hugged me.

"I forgive you. But baby, why were you like that?" I asked her, even though I knew the  
>answer I wanted to here it from her.<p>

"You love Devny more." She said as her eyes started to tear.

"No honey, that's not true. I do love Dev but that doesn't mean I don't love you too. I love her as my niece and I love you as my daughter. Nothing can change that." I explained to her. "The reason I'm paying a lot of attention to Dev today is because she's a baby so she needs me. When your brother comes Daddy and I will have to pay a little more attention to him for a while because he needs us to do everything for him, but that doesn't mean we don't love you and won't ever pay attention to you. In fact when he comes and even with Dev, you can help us take care of them so it will be easier."

"I will help lots wif Devny and bwother." She said matter a factly.

"I would appreciate that." I said before I kissed her head.

"I love you, mommy." She told me her voice muffled because she buried her head in my neck.

"I love you too, so much." I replied.

"Are my girls ok now?" Edward asked as he walked in. Obviously he was listening in because he walked in right after everything was said.

"We're great. Emily knows that we still love her even if we sometimes have to be with Dev when she's over or with the baby when he's here. She even agreed to help when needed." I told him.

"That's good. I know my princess will help us so much, in fact without her help I don't think we will survive." Edward said causing Emily to giggle.

After a few minuets of Edward telling Emily everything she will help with I felt a flutter in my stomach then I felt a kick on the side of my stomach. I gasped and touched the spot I felt it.

"What happened?" Edward asked worried.

"The baby moved, he turned then kicked." I said happily.

He put his hand where mine just was and when he felt the baby kick his face lit up with a smile.

"That's amazing." He said smiling. "Does it feel weird?"

"Yea it feels weird. Emily you want to feel your brother kick?" I answered Edward then asked Emily.

She nodded and put her hand where Edward told her to. When she felt it she looked excited, like that kick confirmed that her brother is really in there.

After the baby stopped kicking most likely fell asleep we put Emily to bed, Devaney woke up to eat but fell back asleep right after, and then we fell asleep as well.

It was a long crazy day but in the end it was great. I got to spend time with my niece, I had an important talk with my daughter, and I felt my baby boy kick.

**A/N: Hope you like it!**

**Just to let you now I resently changed my username from Cutebutannoying9 to Robstenfanpire and I did the same for my twitter.**

**If you have a twitter please go ahead and follow me (Robstenfanpire). I tweet updates of what's going on with my stories, I tweet stuff about Rob and Kristen, and sometimes random stuff. FOLLOW! FOLLOW! FOLLOW!**

**REVIEW1 REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**

**Thank you to my awesome beta teamedwardforever1998! If you guys ever need someone to beta your story I highly recommend her.**

**So I was _very_ disappointed at the amount of response for the last chapter, but thats ok hopefully you guys will make up for it by reviewing this chapter. ;)**

**I worked hard on this chapter and I personally like it. I hope you feel the same.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that all SM.**

Bella p.o.v

4 months later

"Bella, are you ready to go?" Edward asked when he walked into our room.

Today is Esme and Carlisle anniversary and they are having a family dinner to celebrate. Honestly, I'm excited. I haven't seen them and Alice for so long.

"I just have to put my dress on and I'll be down." I answered.

I slipped my knee length strapless black maternity dress on and I paired it with black sandals. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Edward sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"You look... Sexy." I said, and then I started to kiss him.

"You look amazing, love." Edward said when we stopped kissing.

"Thanks. Where is Emily? Did she wear the dress I left on her bed?" I asked him.

"She's in here room and yes she has that dress on." Edward answered before leading me out of our room and to Emily's.

"Hey sweetie are you ready to go?" I asked Emily.

She nodded and said, "I want to see Devny, I miss hew."

We hadn't seen Emmet, Rosalie, and Devaney in almost a month because they have been traveling around the states. Four months ago she thought she was pregnant, only to find out she's not. After that they decided to take their mind off everything and travel.

"I miss her too. We are going to see everyone we haven't seen in a long time today." I told her as we made our way downstairs and out to the car.

Emily didn't say anything until five minutes into the drive, "Bwother will be here soon, wight?"

"He should be here real soon." Edward answered her question with a big smile on his face.

Being in the ninth month of pregnancy the baby can be born any minute. We are prepared for him. His room is all set up, the house is baby proofed, our room has his bassinet, and his car seat is already installed. The only thing missing is him.

As I thought of my little boy I felt him kick. My hand dropped to the spot he kicked.

"Is he kicking?" Edward asked.

I nodded, "He's kicking pretty hard," just after I said that he kicked again and my back started to hurt.

"Babe you okay? You look like you're in pain." Edward said.

"My back hurts but I'll be fine." I answered.

"You sure? We can go home if you want." He told me.

"No! I want to see our family. I'll be fine." I insisted.

A few minutes later we arrived at the Cullen's house. As I started to open the door Edward told me to wait so he could help me out. When I got out I helped Emily get out of the car, then we made our way to the house.

Edward opened the door and stepped into the house. We went to the living room where all the noise was coming from. As soon as we stepped in the room everyone went silent for some reason.

"Is there a reason you all went quite?" Edward asked with a chuckle.

"Oh my God, Bella you have gotten so much bigger since I last saw you!" Alice said as she came over to hug me.

"That tends to happen to pregnant women." I said sarcastically after she let me go and went on to hug Emily and Edward.

I hugged Jasper after Alice, "Bella, you look good." He said.

"Thanks, even though I disagree." I said to him.

"Well you shouldn't because you look better then a lot of pregnant women I see." Carlisle said to me as he walked up to hug me.

"You're only saying that because it's your grandson I'm pregnant with." I said playfully.

Before he could say anything Emmet came into the room and said, "Damn Bella, you look like you're going to explode any minute!"

His comment was followed by a smack in the head from Rose, "Emmet, that's rude." She scolded him like a child.

"Bella, I missed you guys." Rose said as she hugged me.

"I've missed you guys, too. Especially Devaney, where is she?" I said.

"She's asleep, but she'll be up soon." Emmet answered.

"How was your trip?" Edward asked startling me because I didn't realize he was still in the room.

"It was great! New York and L.A were our favorite places." Rose told us.

"Rose you liked those places because they have the best stores to shop at." I said smiling.

"Yeah basically." She laughed.

We decided to go to the kitchen to greet Esme. She was moving around the kitchen getting the entire food ready.

"Hey Esme," I greeted.

She turned around and embraced me in a hug, "Oh honey, you look great! My grandbaby has grown up so much."

"Yeah this little guy will be out any day now." I sighed at the thought of how close I am to finally meeting my son.

"I can't wait!" Esme says before turning back to her work.

We all sat around the table and the conversations started to easily flow. We spoke about Emmet and Rosalie's trip, Devaney, the baby, and now Esme and Carlisle are sharing stories about their sons and daughter.

"When I was about seven months pregnant with Edward, Emmet was fascinated by my growing belly. So one day he comes to me and puffs out his stomach, saying he has a baby in his tummy too." Esme said laughing at her son.

"Aw Emmet, that is adorable." I gushed looking at him, his cheeks blushing from embarrassment.

"I was 2, I didn't know how or why a baby is in you! Don't make fun." Emmet defended.

"Babe, what you did is cute. We're not making fun." Rosalie told him sweetly.

After a few more minutes of talking and sharing stories Edward looked over to me and nervously asked, "Love, will you come outside with me for a bit?"

"Yeah sure." I looked at him questioningly, but I got up and followed him out without questioning anything. "Is everything alright Edward? You seem nervous." I asked when we walked out.

"Everything is great. I just wanted to show you something." He told me as we continued to walk through the backyard that was landscaped beautifully.

We got to the farthest corner of the backyard. There was a gate nestled into the bushes. Edward unlocked it and we stepped in. After walking a few more minutes the sound of a slow rushing river could be heard, then I saw a small beautiful river lying amongst a small garden.

"Wow Edward, this place is beautiful." I told him mesmerized by this garden.

"When my mom found this river she decorated the surroundings and put the gate in so no one had access to this unless with her. But when things started to get rough in life my mom gave me the key and I came here every time I wanted peace." Edward explained to me.

"Rough time?" I questioned curiously.

"I was a teen when my parents started having problems in their marriage. They were always arguing and my dad was hardly ever home at one point. It was hard on Emmet, Alice, and I. We all found some way to escape it. Emmet spent the time at his friend's house then he left to college, Alice spent her time at the library, and I spent it here." He told me.

"Edward, I'm so sorry you had to go through that." I moved closer to him on the bench we sat on at some point while he was talking.

"That was the past, baby. I don't want to dwell on the past." He said before he pecked my lips.

"You're right the past is gone, you can't change it. We have to focus on our present and future." I whispered looking into his sparkling green eyes.

"You're my present and future, love. I love you so much, Bella. I can't picture future without you. Bella, will you marry me?" I gasped and felt tears trail down my cheeks as I looked at Edward, who was on one knee holding a beautiful ring.

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes, I'll marry you." I said louder.

A breath-taking smile spread across his face as he stood up and put the ring on my finger, then pulled me into a hug. I pulled away just enough to kiss him.

"I love you." Edward whispered after he pulled us out of our kiss. "Thank you for saying yes, for being a mother to my daughter, and for giving me a son." He moved his hand to my stomach just as our little boy started to kick.

"Thank you for giving me those opportunities. I love you too, so much." I said, starting to cry again.

"We should get back to the house." Edward whispered after a few minutes of kissing.

"Did anyone know you're proposing?" I asked.

"Just my mom and Emily." He answered. "I told my mom because well we're just so close, I wanted to talk to her about it. I told Emily because I asked her how she felt about it."

"Alright, well let's get back." I said before we started to walk, Edward made sure to lock the door before leaving the garden.

We got back to the house a few minutes later and as soon as we stepped in Rosalie noticed my ring. "Oh My God, Congratulations!" She squealed as she ran over to give me a hug, and then looked at the ring.

That attracted the attention of everyone in the room; they looked over and saw what Rose was gushing about. They all rushed over to congratulate us.

"Bella, you have to let me plan the wedding!" Alice said.

"Alright Alice but the wedding will be after I get my body back in shape." I told her causing her to squeal and hug me.

"We don't want to take the attention off you two but we have special news to share as well." Emmet said.

"Go for it Em." I said encouraging him to go on.

"We're pregnant!" Rosalie announced.

Gasps were heard around the room, Edward and I wasted no time to hug and congratulate them. Everyone else followed our lead.

"Edward, Bella, we're actually wondering if you will be the godparents?" Emmet said to us. "You guys were our rock through adopting and having our own."

Edward looked at me and I nodded, "We would be honored to be their godparents." He told them.

The rest of the night was great. We spoke about the wedding, Rose's baby, and my little boy. Devaney woke up just a few minutes after all our announcements. She has changed so much since I last saw her. I held Dev in my arms most of the night as Emily sat next to me playing with her. After a while Rose took Dev and Emily cuddled into me.

"Bella, we should get going." Edward said motioning toward Emily who was now cuddled into my side sleeping.

I nodded and he picked Emily up into his arms. We said goodbye to everyone and then went out to our car. Edward buckled Emily up in the backseat before coming and buckling up himself.

"That was a great night." I whispered, looking down at my ring.

"It sure was. Everything is great in life right now, the only thing missing is my little boy." Edward said rubbing my stomach.

My back has been hurting all night, and just a few hours ago my stomach started to hurt. I didn't want to say anything when it started because it wasn't so bad, but now it's very painful.

"Baby, you look like you're in pain. Are you ok?" Edward asked concerned.

"I am in pain. My back is still hurting and now my stomach too." I told Edward.

"What! How long has your stomach been hurting?" He asked.

"A few hours." I answered.

"Love, I think you're in labor."

**A/N: Hope you like it!**

**If you have a twitter please go ahead and follow me (Robstenfanpire). I tweet updates of what's going on with my stories, I tweet stuff about Rob and Kristen, and sometimes random stuff. FOLLOW! FOLLOW! FOLLOW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you to my beta Teamedwardforever1998!**

**Disclamier: I do not own twilight.**

Edward p.o.v

As soon as we got settled at the hospital I called my family and they got here literally minutes later. When Emily was born Tanya didn't want anyone there, because she wanted it to be a family moment. My family couldn't share that amazing moment with me then because of that, so I'm happy they are here to share the birth of my son with me.

"Oh honey, how are you feeling?" My mom said as she pulled Bella into a hug.

"I'm okay, I just want to get this baby out so I can finally hold him in my arms." Bella said rubbing her belly.

"Where is Emily?" Emmet asked when he walked into the room.

I pointed to the cot bed across the room where Emily was sound asleep. She didn't wake up at all during the commotion of getting settled in the room.

"How are you doing Bella, are you in pain?" My dad asked concerned.

"Yeah I am, hopefully they'll give epidural soon." She answered.

"You're doing natural birth?" Rosalie asked.

"That's the plan." I said smiling.

Just then the machine next to Bella started to beep and a nurse along with rushed in.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" I asked panicked.

"May I ask you all to leave, please." The nurse asked our family politely.

Emmet picked Emily up into his arms being careful not to wake her, and then they all left the room looking scared.

"The baby's heart rate is going down," told us when everyone left.

"What! Why?" Bella cried panicked.

Set up the ultrasound machine and then put jell on Bella's bump. She moved around her belly and after a few minutes she stopped looking concerned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, scared at why the baby's heart rate is going down.

"It seems like the umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck. We have to have an emergency c-section, right away." told us as she cleaned up.

Bella started to sob and all I could do was hold her, tell her everything will be okay. If I show weakness at this vulnerable time it would be harder for her, so I have to be strong even though I'm scared shitless.

"Shhh love, everything is going to be ok." I soothed her.

"Hey, Emily woke up and wants to see you." Emmet said as he walked in with Emily holding his hand, "Shit Bella, what wrong?"

"Mommy why you cwying?" Emily asked as she ran over to the bed and raised her arms up, silently saying she wants to be picked up.

"The baby has a little problem and he's going to be born very soon, princess." I explained, while Bella tried to get a control of her tears.

"Problem?" Emmet questioned concerned.

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around his neck." Bella told him quietly, he didn't say anything, and all he did was hug Bella.

"Alright Bella, let's get this baby out." said when she walked in.

"Emily, we have to go. But the next time you see us, your baby brother will be here too." I said to her before kissing her forehead.

"Okay, I wove you mommy and daddy." She answered happily before hugging and kissing both of us.

Then she left with Emmet and we went to the operating room. After they set Bella up, they started the caesarian. I stayed by Bella's head and held her hand.

"Bella you're going to feel some pressure," One of the nurses said to Bella.

Bella didn't say anything just waited to feel that pressure, knowing that it means they're pulling the baby out. Minutes later we heard our baby let out a cry. Bella and I let out a sigh of relief, knowing from the cry that our baby is ok.

They cleaned our baby up before handing him over to me, "Hey baby, I'm your daddy and this is your mommy." I said as I walked back over to Bella.

I held the baby by her head where she can see him, she softly touched his check and said, "Hi baby, you gave us a scare there, but I'm so happy you're here and ok."

A few minutes later they took the baby to run tests and cleaned Bella up, before taking us back to a room.

As soon as all the nurses left the room I said, "Love I'm so proud of you. You did great, and now we have a beautiful baby boy."

"Thanks babe, I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I said before leaning in to kiss her lips.

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have a little boy here who would love to be with you." A nurse said as she brought in our boy.

He was laying in a basinet so I picked him up and brought him to Bella. She took him into her arms and held him close, "What should we name him, Edward?"

"What do you think of Daniel?" I asked.

"I love it." She answered then looked back to our baby. "Hey Daniel, we've been waiting so long for you to get here."

"Daddy, may I come in?" Emily asked, peaking her head into the room.

"Of course, princess." I answered immediately.

She walked into the room with no one following her. I knew that our family wanted to give us some time alone before they came in, that's why Emily is alone.

"Hey Emily, come meet your brother, Daniel." Bella said as she patted the spot next to her, gesturing Emily to sit there.

I lifted Emily up on to the bed and she leaned into Bella to see her brother, "Hi baby brother, I'm you're big sistew." She whispered as she gently caressed Daniel's cheek.

"Mommy, he has your haiw." Emily observed, and she's right my baby boy has Bella's hair and my eyes. When he grows up he is definitely going to be a heartbreaker. "He's SO cute."

"Yes he is, and when you were that small you were very adorable too." I told her before kissing her head.

"Daddy, I still adowable." She said looking at me like I'm crazy.

"You definitely are, baby girl." I said, and then tickled her sides.

Daniel started to whimper and Bella said, "I think he's hungry,"

"Yea he is, do you want to breast feed or do formula?" I asked her.

"I'm going to breast feed for a few months, and then I'll switch to formula." She told me.

"Emily, I need you to go out to grandma." I said to her.

"But I wan to stay wif Danny." Emily said, pouting.

"I will call you back in a little bit, I promise." I told her.

* * *

><p>Bella p.o.v<p>

4 months later

"Bella, we have to go." I heard Edward say.

We're leaving for the weekend, so Esme and Carlisle are going to take care of Emily and Daniel. I'm excited for the trip but having to leave my baby is hard. Even when I'm away from him for an hour I miss him like crazy, so this trip is definitely hard on me.

"Alright, alright, let's go." I said before giving Daniel and Emily one last kiss and hug.

Edward led me out to the car, "Baby, do you even want this trip?" Edward asked.

"Yes of course, why would you think I don't?" I answered confused.

"Because you seem very hesitant." He told me.

"That's because I haven't been away from Daniel for more then a few hours. I'm very excited for our trip, though. We haven't had alone time since the baby was born." I said honestly.

In the last four months Edward and I have been busy, so we've had little alone time. It's not because we have a newborn in the house; Daniel only cries when he's hungry or needs a diaper change, so he's calm and quiet, not a bother at all.

The reason we haven't been alone is Edward has been working a lot so he's always tired when he gets home, I'm running around with Emily and taking care of Daniel so I'm just as tired. So when both kids are asleep all we want to do is sleep too. Therefore leaving no time alone together.

This trip is planned not only to relax but also to rekindle our sex life. I was given the clear to have sex a week ago but it's not like we jumped right at it, we've had to wait for this trip. I'm nervous to make love again because after the baby my body is not what it was before.

"Love, we're here." I heard Edward say.

I looked out the window and noticed we were already in Seattle in front of our hotel.

"Oh sorry," I said to Edward and then stepped out of the car.

We got in the hotel and checked in right away, before heading to our room. The room of course is fancy, it has a king sized bed, huge bathroom with a Jacuzzi and hi-tech shower, and on the wall is all glass giving us an amazing view of the city. Edward never does anything half way, he always go all out.

"Edward this is amazing, but way to expensive." I said as I continued to look around.

"Baby, don't worry about the price." He said before pulling me into his arms.

He moved his hands to the back of my thighs, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck, and then we started to kiss. Our kiss started to get heated, Edward moved us to the bed without breaking contact.

Our clothes were soon discarded and Edward moved on top of me. I became incredibly self-conscience, so I closed my eyes.

"Don't close you're eyes, beautiful. You look amazing; it doesn't even look like you had a baby. There is no reason to feel self conscious, especially not around me." Edward said, reading me like an open book.

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked into his eyes. His eyes held nothing but love. I knew he meant every word he said, so I felt better... sexy even.

"Make love to me, Edward." I whispered.

He slowly slipped in, making me moan. He gave me a few minuets to adjust before starting to move.

The rest of the night we made love three times before ordering room service. After we ate we made love again. It was incredible; I hadn't realized how much I missed being connected to Edward like that.

* * *

><p>I'm so thankful for my life, I wouldn't change it for the world.<p>

I have an amazing husband, a beautiful step daughter that I like to consider my own, a handsome son that looks just like his daddy, and maybe in a few years we'll add another addition to the family.

The End

**A/N: Alright, I hope you like this chapter. Yes I have posted this chapter before but I took it down and added the ending. I original wanted to have one more chapter but I just can't write it, I've been trying for months.**

**I know ending the story like this sucks but oh well, I have no chose. Sorry. I hope you like it at least a little.**

**Check out my other stories and review them, please.**

**Follow me on twitter at robstenfanpire.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
